The Matrix Reboot
by Timothy Christopher P Nokio
Summary: Wanting more than his lot in his world, Eon is forced into the Matrix to protect his brother. After forming an alliance with rogue agents and the all powerful Zard, he defeats a rebel leader bent on shattering the truce between humans and machines, but betrayal sees great loss, and the secret revealed, that Eon may be the New Chosen One.


**Familiar**

Officer Johnson: That's impossible.

Officer Johnson, the lead officer, of the three, in the rooftop chase, mutters under his breath, as they come to a screeching halt, at the edge of the building.

Another policeman, positioned in an alley between two buildings, looks up, and has the same reaction as his peers on the rooftop.

Mr Lyon, dressed in a dark coloured business suit, is in full flight doing the impossible, jumping an incredible distance from one building to the next… chasing her. He lands on one knee with one hand on the ground steadying him, and the other hand holding a big handgun, to the side of his head. His hair is perfectly coifed, and his dark glasses are also unmoved, as he stands and points his gun at the running Decima.

She makes elegant strides, her svelte body encased in her white leather bodysuit, her long bottle blonde hair flowing, as she dodges and ducks the volley of shots, which erupts from Mr Lyon's gun.

One, two and then three shots chase Decima to the edge of the building, and as she looks to the face of another building before her, she sees a small window, and she calculates.

Decima: Jump.

Like a diver with her arms fully outstretched, and her body prostrate, she penetrates the small window in the face of the building.

Mr Lyon finally reaches the edge of the building, and his eyes scan the wreckage Decima did to the small window on the other building, before he puts his fingers to his earpiece to listen.

Mr. Thin, dressed exactly like Mr Lyon, dark coloured suit, dark glasses and earpiece, has his fingertips to his ear as he looks up at a fire escape, at the side of a building, to see Decima mid-flight, jumping to the ground.

As she hits the ground she begins to bolt, and Mr Thin is in hot pursuit.

The low rumble of a heavy diesel engine turns to a raw, as a big, shiny, black, dress-shoe presses the accelerator.

Mr. Crow is stone-faced, as he grips the steering wheel of the truck with both hands, his lights illuminating the corridor between a running Decima, and a lonely telephone booth, on the desolate street.

The low drone of ringing from the telephone booth, is immediately drowned out by the rip of tyres on asphalt, as Mr Crow commands the truck forward.

A race to the booth, Decima is first to arrive, and as she picks up the receiver to place it to her ear, the lights on Mr. Crow's truck fully illuminate her.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she places up an open palm to the interior of the glass, just as Mr Crow's truck slams into the booth, obliterating it.

Mr. Crow reverses his truck to survey his work, and as he steps out of the truck, he is joined on either side, by Mr Lyon and Mr Thin.

They are all stoic in their stances, and their synchronized mannerisms are semi-robotic.

Mr Lyon: She got away.

Mr Crow: It doesn't matter.

Mr Thin: The informant is real.

Mr Crow: Yes.

Mr Lyon: We have the name of their next target.

Mr Thin: The name is Toto.

Mr Crow: We'll need a search running.

Mr Lyon: It's already begun.

 **Tornado**

Partially destroyed buildings, of the post-apocalyptic world, decorate the surface city. The dull from the heavy cloud cover, hides the time of day. There is however one bright light, and like a beacon in the gloom, atop a tall building, there is activity.

The lights on a laptop computer flicker, as information about Zard runs on the screen. Toto sleeps at a desk close to the computer.

The screen suddenly goes blank, and Toto twitches to awake, his groggy eyes adjusting to look at the blank screen.

A couple of key strokes, but nothing. A frown, then confusion, as words type themselves on the screen.

"Wake up Toto…"

Toto rubs his eyes to clear his head, but the words are still on the screen. He mutters to himself.

Toto: What?

The original words disappear, but they are soon replaced by others.

"The Matrix needs you."

Toto stands to reveal that his dress is part old western and part modern biker. He looks around the room, to check if anyone is perhaps playing a trick on him, then once again mutters to himself.

Toto: What the hell?

Toto begins to tap keys on the laptop, then picks it up to check if it has any other connections. It doesn't

He pauses in thought, until his cell phone rings, and he answers it, hesitatingly.

Toto: Hello.

Zard, the voice on the other end, tries to mask his excitement.

Zard: You've been looking for me Toto Smith...And I've been waiting on you.

A crack in Toto's voice momentarily exposes his age.

Toto: Who is this? Zard? Waiting on me?

Zard: Yes... But no time now to explain, because they're coming for you.

Confusion washes over Toto's face.

Toto: Coming for me...Who is coming for me?

Zard: Stand up and see for yourself.

Toto almost whispers his next words.

Toto: What? Right now?

Zard: Yes... now... do it slowly. The elevator.

Toto rises slowly, and peeks his head over the office dividing wall, to look at the elevator doors.

The doors open, and Decima, flanked by two other women, all dressed in slick white leather catsuits, pour out into the lobby area.

Toto, the phone still attached to his ear, ducks just in time to avoid being seen, as Decima looks up and across, the sea of office cubicles.

Toto: Shit... What do they want?

Zard: You Toto... They want you.

Decima, and the other two, push ahead, beelining through the office corridors.

Toto: Why? What did I do?

There is deep concern in Toto's voice.

Zard: It's not what you did... It's what you're going to do.

Toto: What?

Zard: Do you want my help Toto?

Toto is momentarily distracted, so does not answer right away, as he is on hands and knees peeping around a cubicle partition, to see white, leather-boots, strutting his way

Toto: Yes... Yes... I want your help.

Zard: Good... After the second phone rings, shoot across to the opposite cubicle.

Toto squints in confusion.

Toto: What second phone?

As if on cue, a dust-covered old office phone begins to ring, on one side, across of the office.

Decima and the other two women stop and turn, to look the ringing phone's way.

Toto, who is hiding close by, peeks his head out again, to see the turned around women, mere feet away.

Zard: Wait.

Another office phone, on the opposite side of the first, begins to ring.

Decima and the other two women are shifting their gazes back and forth, between the two phones, and miss Eon's escape from his cubicle.

Zard: Now.

Toto barrels across to the other cubicle, as the phones stop ringing.

Decima refocuses on her task, and enters the cubicle, previously occupied by Toto.

As she looks at the laptop on the desk, Toto peers across at her, from his hiding spot.

Decima zeroes in on the images, and text, of, and about, Zard, respectively, on the laptop's screen.

She raises her head, and with a nod, she signals the other women who begin to search the office.

Zard: Right, the aisle. Wait... now... Keep low as you make your way down the aisle.

Toto waddles down a corridor, until he pushes through exit doors, onto a stairwell. He immediately begins to descend, but as he does, a gunshot rings out, hitting the railing, and almost hitting him.

Toto looks up through the staircase to see Decima pointing her gun down at him, and as he does, she fires more shots.

To avoid being hit, he takes a huge leap down the stairwell, but as he does, the phone falls through the spiral, smashing into pieces. Cut off from Zard, Toto has no choice but to bolt like a bat out of hell, eventually bursting out of the building onto a post-apocalyptic street, with vehicles and other debris, strewn over its surface.

He catches a glimpse of three hoverbikes, in plain sight, as he dashes to the side of the building, seeking out his own hoverbike, which is hidden in the alley.

The crack of his engine is perfectly timed with a crack of thunder and lightning, that lights up the sky, sending an ominous boom, over the partially destroyed city.

Rocketing out of the alley, onto the roadway, which is filled with broken down cars and other debris, Toto catches a glimpse of Decima and the other two women mounting their Hoverbikes, to pursue him.

Weaving through debris and hollowed buildings, Toto is unable to lose the women, and so, must hatch a plan to shake them.

His opportunity arises, when he makes a sharp turn into a towering building, which puts a little space between him, and his pursuers.

As decima and the other two women burst out onto the other side of the building, they immediately know that he has misdirected them. They slow their bikes, and Decima perks her ears, to listen intently.

A low drone is heard, and Decima looks back, and up, at the towering building.

Toto is skilfully riding up the outer shell of the building, and once he thinks he is out of earshot, he revs harder, climbing faster and faster.

Decima nods her head, and in unison, she and the other two women, begin their ascent of the building, on their own bikes.

They know he is going up, and it would seem to be a dead end to do so, but they can't tell on which side of the building he is, so Decima points the two other women to go search.

Like a rocket breaking off into various pieces, the women split up, and begin to criss-cross, the outer surface of the building.

It takes some time, but they finally spot him overhead, and once they come together again, they chase him as a unit.

But unbeknownst to them, this is exactly in accordance with Toto's plan, and as he also circumnavigates the building, in his ascent, he looks out onto a big lake in the distance.

Toto suddenly re-enters the building in spectacular fashion, by crashing through big glass windows, the shatter spraying shards, down onto Decima, and the other two women.

This distraction is just enough for Decima and the other two women to overshoot their quarry, giving him a little more time, to execute his plan.

Looking down at a big hole which runs through the centre of the entire building, from the floor he is on, Toto shuts down his hoverbike, and teeters over the edge, to freefall down the chasm.

No noise from the freefall, Toto is confident of losing the women. But he is wrong.

After doubling back, to enter the building one floor above where Toto lost them, Decima listens intently for Toto's hoverbike. But there is nothing beyond the low drone of their own hoverbikes.

Decima would not be outdone however, and she too reveals her ace.

Fingers flash on the screen of her bike, and three triangles in red, pop up , with another in green, right before them.

Confusion washes over her face momentarily, then she taps the screen, and it moves from a two-dimensional view, to a three- dimensional view.

Decima calculates, then looks down at the floor in realization, before revving hard, to shoot out to the edge of the building, where they begin to skilfully ride down the outer shell.

Once again, she motions the other two to criss-cross the building, in an attempt to capture which side of the building, Toto eventually will emerge from.

Gravity versus plasma engines, Toto turns on his engines, just before he crashes into the ground floor, creating an energy burst, which sends debris flying in all directions, before he shoots out onto a waterfront street, bordered by a lake.

Toto hits the lake with a big splash, and a huge plume of water shoots up into the air, in his wake.

One of the women sees his grand display, and immediately criss-crosses the building to guide Decima, and the other woman, to Toto's location.

They also hit the water in spectacular fashion, their pomp and ceremony, however, doesn't go unnoticed, as three hoverbikes ease their way to the edge of another building, overlooking the lake.

Mr crow, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon all share a look, before pushing their hoverbikes forward, over the edge.

Back on the lake, Toto zig-zags his bike to create a wall of water, that shields him from Decima's sights. To counteract his tactic, Decima once again motions the women, and they fan out to flank him. But unbeknownst to them, this is exactly what Toto wanted, so after setting the bike on automatic, he flips backwards into the water, to submerge himself.

As he looks up skyward through the water, he sees Decima's bike race by. Popping out of the water to take one final look, and a huge breath of air, Toto dives.

The chase slows as Toto's bike comes to a halt, but to the women's surprise, he's not in the saddle.

A moment of silence, then the two women fan out again, to begin a new search. But as they do, Decima retrieves a box from her belt. Inside is a glass cylinder with what looks like a metallic insect like creature, the big head, the crown, attached to tendrils, which spiral and taper off at the base.

Crushing the glass casing in her hand, the insect like creature comes to life, and begins to wiggle its tendrils in her hand. After holding it over Toto's bike for a moment, she lets go, and it quickly squirms and then buries itself, into the body of the vehicle.

Toto's deep breath was well needed, as he continues to swim deeper and deeper into the darkness of the lake. Up ahead, a beacon shines and the dim red light grows into a glowing red light, until Toto's eyes see big, heavy metal doors, just underneath.

After pressing the button, which the red light highlighted, the doors open, and Toto swims in.

A press of another button inside the decompression chamber, and the water begins to drain away.

Soaked, but glad to be alive, Toto exits the doors at the back of the chamber, onto a long dark tunnel, lined with thick and heavy cable, on all sides.

Fingers push up, and hands push aside a manhole cover, just before Toto emerges onto a dark dank alley.

A brisk walk to the edge of the alley, and Toto peeks around the corner, to make sure the coast is clear, before casually strolling towards activity up ahead.

As he gets closer, Toto's eyes traverse the big sign above the bar. It read from top to bottom, on the side of the building. At its base, the final S, is the entrance to the bar, and at that entrance are two big, burly, intimidating bouncers, who are also dressed in a combination of western and biker styles.

Just before Toto confronts them however, he presses a homing beacon button for his hoverbike, on his watch. His thinking is that the women would have long moved on by now, and they would have had no interest in a sinking hoverbike anyway. A grave miscalculation.

On the lake, bubbles surround the hoverbike as it begins to sink.

Toto: Came to see my brother.

A moment of hesitation from the big men, but then they part, to let him through the saloon-type double, swing doors.

The room is filled with misfit types, who are also dressed in a mix of old western and biker styles, but its most distinguishing feature, is an old, world-war one biplane, hanging from the roof, attached from a heavy metal chain.

Toto had seen this many times before, and as he cuts through the thick of the crowd, he gets a peek of what he came there for, his brother.

Another familiar scenario confronts Toto, as Eon is sitting alone at a table, his only friends, a bunch of various alcohol bottles, spread thickly across the table.

Eon stands to greet him, and Toto catches a glimpse of a badge underneath Eon's jacket, the more distinctive item, however, is the wooden cross he has attached to a silver chain, he wears around his neck.

Eon: You got it?

Toto's eyes fall, and Eon rubs his scruffy dishevelled face.

Toto: Not exactly.

Eon squints in confusion.

Eon: What do you mean not exactly?

Toto: Was searching on the surface when he... Zard, called me.

The two men sit, and Eon takes a swig of his drink, straight from a whiskey bottle.

Eon puts down the bottle with a smirk on his face.

Eon: He called you? Our biggest bounty called you... Toto how many times do I have to tell you, leave the drinking to me.

Eon takes another drink from the bottle, his head tossed fully back, trying to get every last drop from the whiskey bottle.

As he puts down the bottle he wears a grimace.

Toto: I wasn't high... He called me and warned me, that some people were coming to get me.

Eon snickers.

Eon: Sounds like one of your little friends was having some fun with you.

Toto: The people came just as he said.

All mirth falls away from Eon.

Eon: Who came?

Toto: Three women... all dressed in white.

Pain washes over Eon's face as he moves to hug his little brother.

Eon draws him in close to whisper in his ear.

Eon: You're one hundred percent sure they were dressed in white?

Toto nods cautiously.

Toto: They followed me, but I lost them in the lake.

Eon undoes their embrace, and begins to pace back and forth, in thought. Then it strikes him.

Eon: You sure you weren't followed?

Toto: No, No. I lost them in the lake… used the underwater entrance.

Eon: Your bike... what did you do with your hoverbike?

Toto lights up and proudly declares.

Toto: Don't worry, it's safe... just activated the homing beacon.

At the same time outside the bar, Toto's rider-less bike pulls up, closely followed by three other bikes, with Decima and the other two women, in their saddles.

Decima and the other two women stick out, because they are contrastingly dressed in white, and they immediately catch the attention, of the two big burly bouncers.

Back in the bar, resignation washes over Eon's face as he glares at Toto.

Eon: No, it's not.

Eon hugs Toto tightly, his eyes focused on the entrance to the bar.

Eon: I won't let anything happen to you.

The sound of crashing glass is heard, and as Eon continues to look towards the entrance, he sees the two big burly bouncers flying backwards through the air, to literally bounce and bowl over patrons, deep into the entrance of the bar.

Decima and the other two cut through the crowd, and before Eon and Toto can react, they are upon them.

The women stand majestically before them, their feet apart, their hands at the ready for a fight.

Eon whispers in Toto's ear.

Eon: Hide.

Eon shuffles Toto behind his back and confronts the women.

A stare down ensues, but Toto defiantly stays put, as a small crowd encircles, in anticipation of a fight.

Eon quickly draws two guns, like an old western gunslinger, and offloads a barrage of shots, his long jacket bellowing as he does. But Decima and the other two women quickly pull their long jackets over their faces like shields, and the bullets bounce off of them, without doing them any harm.

Eon: Shit.

Lowering their jackets, Decima and the other two women draw their own guns.

Eon looks around at some of the faces in the crowd with pleading in his eyes.

Eon: Help.

One man quickly responds, and kicks Decima's gun out of her hand. He is soon followed by many others who serve to disarm the women, but the element of surprise can only accomplish so much, and Decima and the other two women, excellent fighters they are, draw swords to quickly trounce their attackers, to refocus their attention on Eon and Toto.

Eon again urges Toto to run away, as he thrusts himself forward to combat Decima, drawing another gun, but she jumps straight up into the air and lands a front kick to his chest, sending him somersaulting backwards, but as he does his gun hits the ground and unleashes a shot, which goes straight up into the air, severing the chain which holds the biplane to the ceiling.

It comes crashing down onto Decima, crushing her.

The two other women watch each other as Decima's feet twitch and convulse, as the life is snuffed out of her, then move forward to strike Eon and Toto, who are both on their backs, looking up at the ominous scene.

Toto closes his eyes, but Eon remains stoic and focused, as they brace for the strike.

A three-pronged lightning bolt of electrical energy crashes into the women, before they can strike, sending them flying across the room, to crash into a wall.

Eon turns to his right to see Mr Crow with a smoking plasma gun in his hand, flanked by Mr Thin and Mr Lyon, all with dead serious looks on their faces.

Eon looks to his left to see the women rise to their feet, their suits burnt but bodies intact, and after sharing a quick look with each other, they run off.

Mr Crow immediately moves to Eon and Toto, and after passing Eon, he sticks out a hand to pull Toto to his feet.

Mr Crow: You Ok?

Toto nods as Eon gets to his feet on his own, before sauntering to his table to take a drink.

Eon: let me guess…Agents.

Mr Crow grimaces, as Mr Lyon and Mr Thin both focus their attention on Toto.

Mr Crow: Bounty Hunter?

Eon pulls his jacket to hide his badge, but Mr Crow had already seen it.

Mr Crow: And let me guess, you have a problem with agents.

Eon: No... I have a problem with humans who are part of the enslavement of other human beings.

Mr Crow looks very upset, but after a deep breath, he returns to calm.

Mr Crow: You and I both know that this freedom we enjoy in Zion, is built upon the truce with the machines... Some had to remain enslaved for the lucky ones... us... to remain free.

Eon's gaze falls, and he picks up another bottle to put to his head.

Eon: Lucky ones... Right.

Mr Crow: One other thing... we prefer the term union.

Eon nods his head and laughs.

Eon: Right...Working with the oppressors. Makes sense... So, what do you want with my brother?

Mr Lyon and Mr Thin turn to look at Toto.

Mr Lyon: We were hoping he would help us with that.

Mr Thin: Hoping he could give us some information as to why he's a target.

Everyone turns to look at a shocked and frozen Toto.

He finally speaks.

Toto: I don't know... but it has something to do with Zard.

Eon scowls, but Toto doesn't notice his disapproval at sharing such information to complete strangers. Eon however notices the shared looks between Mr Crow, Mr Lyon and Mr Thin.

Mr Crow: How do you know that?

Toto stares lost, his eyes glazed over, his words more to himself than the others.

Toto: He contacted me... warned me that the women were coming for me... Saved my life.

Eon: But for what?

Mr Crow: Zard the negotiator... wanted by us for taking people out of the Matrix and...

Eon: Wanted by us bounty hunters for putting people into the Matrix.

Toto: And the women?

Eon: Part of a religious cult, they are called Mosaics...

Mr Crow: Former disciples of an exile by the name of...

Mr Lyon: Morpheus.

Mr Thin: Believers in the second coming of ...

Eon: The one...

All turn to look at Toto.

Toto: No, no, no... That doesn't make sense.

There is a twinkle in Eon's eye.

Eon: When I found you as a baby, you had no identification...

Eon begins to pace with his hands clasped behind his back.

Eon: Not just that, the doctors never got a DNA match for you.

Toto takes a swig from a bottle himself.

Toto: Same as you.

Eon: Yes, but I don't have a second coming cult after me... and I didn't get a call from Zard the Negotiator trying to protect me.

Realization washes over Toto's face.

Toto: When I asked him what I did for them to be coming after me, he said... It's not what you did... It's what you're going to do.

Mr Crow lights up at Toto's revelation, and re-joins the conversation.

Mr Crow: Then it's settled... we search for Zard.

Eon and Toto study Mr Crow's words, then join in a huddle to discuss out of earshot.

Eon: Let's just ease our way out of this.

Toto frowns.

Toto: Why? You always said two heads are better than one... That's why I'm here with you, right?

Eon does not answer but Toto continues.

Toto: So, I figure five heads, arms and legs, will be even better.

Eon studies Toto's words, then nods before turning to face Mr Crow.

Eon: Ok... We share the bounty fifty-fifty... half for my team...

Eon points to himself and Toto.

Eon: And the other half for your team.

Eon points to Mr Crow and then at Mr Lyon and Mr Thin.

A long pause as Mr Crow looks at Mr Thin and Mr Lyon, who both nod their approval in unison.

Mr Crow: Deal.

Eon: Good...You and your agents... sorry, union, go search your Matrix, and Toto and I will continue to trace his broadcast location.

Mr Crow shakes his head vigorously.

Mr Crow: Too dangerous...

Mr Crow turns to look at Decima's limb protruding from underneath the fallen aircraft.

Mr Lyon: Killing a Mosaic gets you a sure death sentence.

Mr Thin: Killing a Mosaic high priestess will earn you and your family tree, being wiped from the face of time.

Eon: No... I can't... Even if I wanted to.

Mr Crow looks confused as Toto smirks.

Toto: My brother is a virgin...

Toto takes and displays Eon's hand for all the men to see.

Toto: All real. Still believes in love and stuff.

Mr Crow chuckles and Mr Thin and Mr Lyon smile.

Mr Crow: Love is a venereal disease my friend... One that kills.

There is acceptance on Eon's face.

Eon: Even if I wanted to go... where would I get an interface now?

Mr Lyon walks over to where Decima's hand is protruding out from under the aircraft. He then pulls off her gloves to reveal RUBY RED fingers, with metal banded joints, connected to the hand.

Mr Crow: We can do the operation on our ship.

Toto turns to Eon for his final word on the issue.

Toto: So, what is it going to be brother?

 **Yellow Brick Road**

Eon is lying prostrate on a surgical table, within the bowels of Mr Crow's broadcast ship, with Mr Lyon hanging over him.

Mr Lyon has the robotic red, ruby hand he detached from Decima, in his hand. It is heavily animated, as the octopus like tendrils at its base seem to reach for Eon's flesh.

Mere centimetres from their target, Mr Lyon pauses to explain to Eon.

Mr Lyon: This will feel, a little weird.

Mr Lyon makes the contact, and the tendrils immediately burrow into Eon's flesh, forcing Eon into a silent scream. The pain triggers a deeply buried, but relevant memory.

It's at a darkly lit alley, and a ten-year-old Eon, with a tear in his eye, clutches a new born baby to his chest. A bald man, with a dimmed-out face, leans in close, to whisper in young Eon's ear.

Bald man: Take care of him... and remember when the time comes... Follow the yellow brick road.

The man walks away, as more tears stream down young Eon's face.

Eon looks down at his feet to see a baby's basket, then back up into the distance, to catch the final glimpse, of the bald man fading away, as he disappears, into the shadows.

The baby awakes and reaches its tiny hands to young Eon's face.

Eon: I will never abandon you.

Eon rocks the baby, and as it looks up lovingly into his eyes, he hears a voice calling to him. Low at first, it eventually rips him out of his dreamlike state.

Toto: Eon? Eon?

Eon is in a small bunk bed, with Toto hanging over him.

Toto: Eon... I've been thinking... What's so bad about the Mosaics? I mean, if they think I'm a god, then why do me harm?

Eon groggily responds.

Eon: They think the second coming of the one, ushers in the destruction of the world, as we know it.

Toto: Well, that doesn't sound too good.

Eon: It's not. The One must be sacrificed to trigger the apocalypse. So it's not just our lives at stake, it's everyone's.

Before more can be said, Mr Thin's head pokes into the cabin, through the partially opened metal door.

Mr Thin: We're here... come join us.

Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Eon are the only conscious ones left at the broadcast pod of the ship. Toto and Mr Lyon's hands are already plugged into an interface, on their reclined chairs, which are lined next to one another, in a row.

Mr Crow smiles as he picks up a long shaft and plugs it into the back of Mr Thin's head. Mr Thin immediately loses consciousness on his way into the matrix.

Mr Crow: The old-fashioned way. He was born in the Matrix…Not like the rest of us who need this for travel.

Mr Crow takes off a glove to reveal his royal-blue fingers interface.

Mr Crow motions Eon to his seat, and smoothly inserts his hand into the plug-in on the armrest, which is like a series of USB ports, for his fingers.

Eon loses consciousness, and when he awakes, he's dressed in a SWAT police uniform, in a parking garage, in the basement of a building.

He looks around to see everyone else is dressed the same way, even Mr Crow, who saunters out of the shadows, the last to join them.

Eon and Toto both marvel at the "POLICE" labels on their uniforms, and the weaponry attached to their black combat gear. Toto is way more animated.

Toto: I look good.

But there is no more time to idle, as Mr Thin pulls up in a heavily armoured SWAT vehicle, and they all pour in.

Eon is pensive as he looks at the city flashing by through the tinted windows of their vehicle. The closer they get to their target location, the deeper the green tinged the world becomes. But Eon doesn't notice, in part because of the tint on their vehicle, and in part because of the drifting of his mind, as a familiarity of what is about to happen, overtakes him.

In the lobby of a building in the distance, the edge of a long black trench coat, punctuates the assured steps of big black boots, as they push through a revolving door, to stand before a metal scanner, manned on either side, by two uniformed security officers.

Eon's eyes glaze over as Toto excitedly talks to him, his voice faded. The sound of Eon's heartrate increases, as he continues to experience the familiarity of what they are driving to. He can see the building up ahead, and he's excited to get there as quickly as possible.

A big boom rips an elevator door from its hinges, and the fiery plume that follows, sends the door somersaulting along the lobby's corridor.

Eon wakes up out of his trance and turns to Mr Crow.

Eon: Where exactly are we going?

Before Mr Crow can answer, a military helicopter flies overhead through some tall buildings. Mr Crow points at the helicopter.

Eon: Where are they going?

Mr Thin pulls up at the side of a building, and as he does, bullet shell-casings, rain down onto the hood of their SUV. They all move to exit, but Mr Crow stops them with a steadying hand.

Mr Crow: Wait.

They look up to see the helicopter lean sharply to its side, as it flies off with two men attached from a hanging cable, one man, holding onto the other, by the forearm.

A puff of black smoke bursts from the back of the helicopter, and Mr Crow signals Mr Thin with a wave of his finger, to follow the helicopter.

Mr Crow: Now.

Mr Thin rips tyres as he takes off in pursuit of the helicopter.

They look up to see one man, let go of the arm of the other man, who falls on top of the roof of a building, which is under construction.

Mr Crow points at the building up ahead, where the man fell onto the roof.

Mr Crow: That's our guy.

Just as Mr Thin pulls up, and they exit the vehicle, bee lining for the lobby of the building, Eon looks across the way, to see the helicopter spectacularly crash into the side of a glass building.

Shots ring out, as Mr Lyon broaches the glass doors, bringing Eon back to the mission at hand.

Panic in the lobby, as the two building's security officers' approach, but Mr Thin flashes his badge, and points his gun towards the steps and elevators, before motioning the security officers to clear the area. He plays his role well.

Mr Thin: suicide bomber in the building... clear the area.

The security officers scamper out of the building, and Mr Crow motions the others to take up strategic positions, in the lobby. A deep calm falls over the lobby, as they wait, finally broken, when they hear footsteps, on the stairwell.

A black bald man wearing a sullied yet elegant suit, trots out into the clear of the lobby. He is heavily bruised and badly beaten up, but he still struts confidently.

Mr Lyon: Freeze!

The bald man pauses for a second, then ducks behind a pillar, leaving Mr Crow and the rest, to point their guns at empty space.

Eon drifts off, and uncharacteristically off-loads a volley of shots, all hitting and tearing up the facing of the column, the bald man ducked behind.

There is confusion in the room, and Mr Crow rushes over to disarm Eon.

A long pause ensues, then Mr Crow diffuses the volatility of the situation.

Mr Crow: We need him alive… Put down your weapons.

They all do as they are instructed, coming out of their hiding spots, into the body of the lobby.

Mr Crow: Remember the mission. We need to find Zard.

After a long pause, the bald man steps out from his safe spot, to see all the weapons on the ground, before the five men.

Mr Crow: We're looking for Zard.

The bald man smiles, and assumes a martial arts fighting position, before waving them forward, with his fingers.

Mr Thin and Mr Lyon step up to flank Mr Crow, who, after cracking his neck, also assumes a fighting stance himself.

A short pause, and then they begin to fight, and as Eon and Toto look on, it is clear, that even though it is one versus three, the bald man is super confident, of his superior skill.

His defence impenetrable, he unleashes a vicious upper-cut on Mr Thin, lifting him off the ground, to send him crashing backwards, onto a glass table.

Two against one now, the bald man's speed and skill is too much for Mr Lyon, who is first swept off his feet, then straight punched, his sideways body crashing into a wall.

One on one, the bald man is toying with Mr Crow, who is back peddling with each increasingly aggressive move.

It is too much for Eon to bear, and unable to contain himself any further, he jumps to his feet to brace Mr Crow's back with his upraised hands, then uses him as a pivot to side-kick, then spin-kick, at bald man.

Within striking distance of each other, Eon unleashes a volley of punches and strikes with his right hand at the bald man, who defends them well, before the two separate.

All are shocked by Eon's skill, as he looks at his hand, but none as much as Mr Crow, who he still grips on to.

Eon leans into Mr Crow and whispers.

Eon: I know kung fu.

Convinced that it is a side effect of Decima's interface, Mr Crow untangles himself from Eon, and confidently responds.

Mr Crow: Show him.

With that, Eon lets go of Mr Crow, and begins to pepper the bald man with a series of kicks and punches, sending him backwards. But with renewed resolve, and a smirk on his face, the bald man pauses, then goes into another martial arts stance, before going at Eon, drunken monkey style.

Confused by the erratic and unpredictable style, Eon loses concentration, and, in a flash, the bald man is upon him, pummelling him with kicks and punches, until Eon crashes to the floor.

Finally able to see Eon's hand, the bald man's eyes bug out, when he sees the fingers on Eon's right hand, begin to glow ruby red.

Bald man: Where did you get that?

Eon slowly climbs to his feet, and as the bald man continues to stare, he also looks at his own hand, to see it glowing.

A short pause, then Toto pops up from his hiding spot, to get into his own fighting stance, but the bald man remains fixated, on Eon's hand.

Eon: I got it from a Mosaic high priestess...

Toto: He killed.

Toto puffs out his chest, and says it with an edge, trying to impress and or intimidate the bald man.

It doesn't work in the least, so Toto resorts to another tactic.

Toto barrels into the bald man, but he is easily dispatched, and sent clumsily reeling to the floor.

Eon rushes to his brother's aid, but the bald man overwhelms him, grabbing him by the shoulders, before whispering in his ear.

Bald man: Follow the yellow brick road.

Realization on Eon's face and his mind rockets back to his dream, where the veil over the man's face is lifted. The man before him is the same from his dream.

Regaining lucidity, Eon is immediately pulled to the ground by the bald man, who then uses his feet against Eon's body, to toss him backwards onto a wall, where he crashes, eventually falling to the ground.

His eyelids heavy, Eon's eyes glaze over just as he sees the bald man disappear, as he exits the building.

From heavy to closed, Eon's eyes barely make out Mr Crow pressing buttons on his cell phone, to take them out of the Matrix, and back to the safety of their ship.

Toto: Wake up... Eon?... Wake up.

Eon groggily opens his eyes to see Toto hovering over him. With Toto's help he sits up to see, Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon, in various stages of undress, all nursing their scratches and bruises.

Eon tastes the blood on his lip, and Mr Crow smirks.

Mr Crow: Yep... it's real

Eon looks confused as he stands up.

Eon: I can understand for me, but aren't you agents, union, protected or something?

Mr Thin and Mr Lyon shoot each other looks, as Eon starts pacing.

Eon: And how come the three of you all were not able to handle a single Resident?

There is a long pregnant pause.

Mr Lyon: We should tell him.

Eon is very animated.

Eon: Yes, tell him.

Realization washes over Toto's face.

Toto: They're unplugged... Rogue.

Eon grimaces and holds his head.

Eon: So, you all were going to use my brother as bait and steal my bounty?

Long pause then Mr Crow nods.

Mr Crow: Something like that.

Eon: I knew it... we shouldn't have trusted you bastards.

Mr Lyon: We weren't going to steal your bounty though.

Eon becomes stone-faced as he stares at the men.

Mr Thin: We want out...

Eon frowns heavily.

Mr Crow: Out of this... world... of this reality... I hate it here... we want to be put back and fully integrated into the Matrix.

Eon's face softens.

Eon: And you were willing to use my brother as bait.

Mr Crow grimaces.

Mr Crow: All we know is we were contacted by Zard about your brother.

Mr Crow turns to point at Toto.

Mr Crow: And he said Zard also contacted him... Which means Zard thinks he is valuable.

Mr Crow looks Eon deep in the eye.

Mr Crow: We figured if we delivered Toto to Zard, he would reward us, and as I said before... you two are safer with Zard, than out here with the mosaics... seemed like a win win for all.

After a long stare down Mr Crow turns to walk away.

Mr Crow: So, it's your choice.

Toto opens his palms and shrugs as he looks at Eon.

Eon ponders, then looks up just in time to see Mr Crow take off his jersey, to reveal a Tiger tattoo on his back, with the tail and the body in a spiral, the colour of the 'blocks' on the Tiger, yellow, making the tattoo look like, a yellow brick road.

Mr Crow: Oh, by the way, what was that with the shooting at the guy?

Eon: I don't know. It was like I was supposed to do it…And the fighting.

Eon hides that he is the same man from his reoccurring dreams.

Mr Crow: Maybe residual energy from the hand.

Eon looks at his hand.

Eon: Maybe… OK... We follow you... but we are going to need phones of our own... just in case... And the number.

Mr Crow turns back with a smile on his face, and Mr Thin and Mr Lyon toss cell-phones at Toto and Eon.

Mr Crow: Eight, four, six, six, eight, four, nine.

Eon: So, what now?

Mr Crow: We go back... but, we must go to the airport.

Eon puts on a brave face for Toto. He had to, because letting him know that flying in the matrix is the most dangerous thing one could do, would have just freaked him out.

 **Dlareme City**

The blaring sirens approaching their bus, rips them all out of their daze. Their journey through the matrix up until that point, had been uneventful, and it had lulled them into a false sense of security.

They are casually strewn throughout the cabin, of the large public transport vehicle, dressed as regular passengers, but as the sirens grow louder, they are afraid that their rouse didn't work.

Held breaths, and thoughts of pulling guns from their duffel bags, bounce from man to man, but with a look from Mr Crow, they hold steady.

The police car pulls alongside, holds its position for a minute, then rockets off.

Relief washes over everyone's faces, especially Toto's, who is really struggling to remain calm. Maybe it was the added pressure of coming to terms, that he might be the One, or maybe it was his recognition, that the tension on Mr Lyon's face, who was closest to him, was increasing, as they drew nearer and nearer to the airport. Whatever it was, it was not what Eon wanted, and it was not what Mr Crow needed, for the scrutiny they would have to face, later that day, at the airport.

The airport is filled with lots of people, which is better to mask them, and Eon and Mr Crow hang back, as the rest walk up ahead, all with luggage attached. Mr Lyon, Mr Thin and Toto, check in without incident, and it is now their turn.

Eon: Isn't flying risky?

Mr Crow lights up.

Mr Crow: The most dangerous thing one can do in the Matrix.

The check in was smooth enough, and now, in the air, Eon struggles to keep his eyes open, as the sun sets on the horizon, off and away, outside his window seat.

The sun hitting the horizon makes for a yellow tint, that is both intriguing, and ominous. But it was also the best signal that they had crossed over.

Eon finally drifts off to dream the bald head man again, only this time he can clearly see his face.

Bald Man: Love, conquers all.

Mr Crow puts a hand on Eon's shoulder, and Eon is startled awake.

Mr Crow: We're here.

Getting past security checks is much easier than boarding, and as the group stands in the departure lounge awaiting Mr Crow, who is still at the exit line, with an immigration officer, hope soared.

One swipe, then two, but nothing. The passport reader is given a quizzical look by the officer. He tries one more time, and this time Mr Crow's passport triggers loud beeping.

Anxious looks wash over the other's faces, as Mr Crow looks over to them, urging them to walk away without him.

Two security officers make their way over to Mr Crow, and the immigration officer, but the officer makes another swipe of the passport, and this time it goes through without any alerts. The security officers check their steps, as they are waved off by the immigration officer, who after sharing a look with Mr Crow, hands him back his passport and nods.

Mr Crow nods and walks off, as the Immigration officer looks at his screen, which is flashing emerald green.

The walk through the airport was tense. They were strung out trying to avoid attention, so as they all gathered outside, the main doors, they all breathed a sigh of relief, all except for Mr Crow.

Eon: For a minute there I thought we were in trouble.

A snowflake hits Eon on the nose, and before Mr Crow can respond, they look up, and around, to see, that it is snowing.

Mr Crow rubs a snowflake in his hand, his face full of resignation.

Mr Crow: We are.

Before the words can completely pour out of his mouth, three heavily tinted black SUVS pull up before them, and heavily armed men, in combat gear, flank them, with weapons drawn.

Dropping their luggage, and raising their hands, Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon, get down on their knees.

Mr Crow urges Eon and Toto to do the same, with his eyes, and as Eon is bending, he sees tall leather boots, emerge from the centre SUV.

The tall leather boots are attached to NONA, and as she struts his way, she notices the extra attention, Eon is paying her.

He would not be the first, but to her surprise, she too is feeling something, with the stranger. She tries to mask her interest, and with a twitch in her eye, she steps close to Eon, and in one smooth motion, she punches him in the jaw, knocking him out.

They are bundled into the vehicles and taken for interrogation, with Nona's SECRETS safe for the while.

A stoic, well-dressed Nona, sits across from a handcuffed Mr Crow, in the interrogation room. She has an incredulous look on her face.

Nona: And I suppose you want to be brought back as a war hero too...Or is it an opera singer like...

Nona looks at a sheet of paper in her hand.

Nona: Mr Thin.

Mr Crow chuckles under his breath, shaking his head from side to side.

Mr Crow: Actually, I'm not as ambitious as my friends... I just want to be a high school teacher.

Nona smirks.

Nona: Oh yeah... what's your angle with that?

Mr Crow: No angle... Just want to educate kids about science... and math... and relationships... and love.

Nona's eyes squint, then she smirks.

Nona: You don't strike me as the type who believes in love Mr Crow.

Mr Crow: I don't?

Mr Crow looks Nona deep in her eyes.

Mr Crow: But something in your eyes say... you do.

A long pause, then Nona walks to the door, hesitating as she holds the knob.

Nona: You're going to be booked and processed, and then expelled from the union.

Mr Crow turns his head slightly.

Mr Crow: Same thing I see in his eyes.

Nona finally exits, and as she does, a uniformed officer walks in, to stand guard, next to Mr Crow.

Nona walks along the corridor on the way to another interrogation room. A quick nod to the uniformed officer posted at the door, and she enters, to see a handcuffed Eon, sitting at a desk, his head lowered.

Nona: No I D.

Eon raises his head to see Nona walk past him, to sit on a chair opposite. He cannot take his eyes off her, even when she is busy taking out sheets of paper, from a file folder.

Nona: No record. No matches to any of our databases. It's like you appeared out of nowhere. Who are you?

Eon: You can call me Eon.

He shuts down after that, but he continues to stare at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

She is abundantly aware of what is happening, and unable to respond in her normal dismissive way, because of her own confusing emotions, she looks away, trying to remain professional.

But it's not working, so she tries to regain her composure, by easing out of her chair, to stand to his side, out of his direct gaze.

Nona: Eon. Who... are... you?

Nona lowers her face close to Eon's ear.

Nona: And why are you travelling with the deserters?

In the other interrogation room, Mr Crow begins to snicker, as if he had heard her question, but he hadn't, it was part of a plan, he hatched.

From a snicker, to a chuckle, all the way to raucous laughter, the uniformed guard is perplexed, and his confusion increases, when Mr Crow dips his head between his lap, to look at the palm of his hand. The officer shuffles a little too close, and in one swift motion, Mr Crow swings his free hand, in an upward angle, to strike the officer across the jaw, knocking him out.

He falls close enough for Mr Crow to rifle through his pants, to get the keys to the handcuffs, and his gun.

Mr Crow bolts from his interrogation room, and after checking to make sure the coast is clear, he sneaks along the corridor, taking note of the lack of security, at all the doors, lining the corridor.

No time for too much more analysis, he leans in close to a door, he is preparing to open.

Inside that door, another interrogation room, Eon is also preparing to cross his own barrier.

His hand begins to glow as it increases in power, and with some ease, he crushes the leg of the chair, his handcuffs are fastened to, effectively freeing himself.

All this is hidden from Nona, but what he's about to do will surely reveal lots to her.

Eon turns to look Nona deep in the eye, and without warning, he kisses her. Reeling backwards, she recovers, to slap him across the face.

Nona: Why the hell did you do that?

Eon chuckles.

Eon: Maybe my first. Maybe my only chance.

Nona frowns.

Nona: You're a virgin?

Eon stands up to Nona's surprise, and he begins to walk towards her.

She draws her gun, but is unwilling to shoot, and Eon eventually backs her up onto a wall.

A sound comes from beyond the door, and as their eyes lock, and Eon moves in close, for another kiss, Nona holds her breath, lowering her gun.

Mr Crow barges through the door, gun drawn, breaking the moment.

Nona draws her own gun, but Eon knocks it out of her hand, using his body to shield her, as Mr Crow lets off some shots, close to their heads.

Eon turns to see Mr Crow, his gun drawn, trying to get an aim on Nona, but he can't, since Eon continues to shield her with his body.

Rapid gunfire is heard in the corridor behind Mr Crow, and Eon catches a glimpse of Mr Thin moving past, as he unloads, from a machine gun.

Mr Crow: She won't stop you know. She is not what you think she is.

Eon has no idea what Mr Crow is referring to, so blinded by his feelings for Nona, he is.

Eon puts up his hand, and Mr Crow lowers his gun.

Eon: I know.

Eon is transfixed on Nona.

Eon: What's your name?

Nona: My name is Nona.

Eon kisses Nona again, a long deep passionate kiss, which eventually sees her won over, reciprocating.

Finally breaking the kiss, Eon backs off, but before Nona can catch herself, he punches her across the chin, knocking her out.

Eon snatches up her gun, and after giving Nona one last look, he follows Mr Crow out the door.

In the corridor Mr Thin, Mr Lyon and Toto are already dressed in combat gear, with guns to match. After tossing bulletproof vests, and other accompanying equipment at Mr Crow and Eon, they quickly dress, and make their way to an elevator.

They all prep their guns, as they descend to the lobby, in the fortified federal building.

Awaiting them on the ground floor, are a multitude of armed security guards, all dressed in dark pants and white shirts. The guards have been warned, and they are prepared. So as the elevator doors open, it is greeted by a security guard hiding behind a column, his gun trained, on the innards of the elevator doors.

Other guards are scattered strategically, throughout the lobby of the building.

A whisk of combat gear pops out and back behind the elevator doors, as Mr Lyon tests the waters.

The guard is very animated.

Guard: Freeze!

A long pause, and then Mr Lyon and Mr Thin criss-cross, as they exit the elevator, their guns blazing, tearing a path down the corridor, and into the lobby.

This cover fire allows, Mr Crow, Eon and Toto, to also exit, and they too, unleash hell fire from their weapons.

A long shoot out ensues, with Mr Crow leading them closer and closer to their goal, but as they make their way to the building's exit, Toto is trapped by gunfire, from a resilient security officer.

Realizing Toto is in trouble, Eon makes a move that exposes him, and as he does, Mr Crow makes a desperate grab for his lapels.

Slipping through Mr Crow's hands, Eon is fully exposed in the lobby, in plain sight, of the resilient security officer

Seeing Eon in the open, the security officer scowls, as he moves his gun into position.

Unable to draw his weapon fast enough, Eon instead raises his hand, fingers spread open, just as the security officer fires shots from his gun. But as Eon does, what looks like a bubble, explodes off from his upraised hand, stopping the barrage of bullets mid-flight, and launching the Security Officer into a wall, knocking him out.

Mr Crow's eyes light up upon seeing what Eon did, and as Eon hustles Toto out of the building, Mr Crow confronts Eon.

Mr Crow: That wasn't residual. How did you do that?

Eon is stunned into silence, then looks at his hand.

Eon: I don't know…You said it was the hand.

Mr Crow nods his head, as Mr Thin pulls up in an SUV, and they all barrel in.

Mr Thin is weaving in and out of traffic, making good their getaway, as Mr Lyon keeps anxiously looking around at Eon, who is fixated on his own hand.

Mr Crow is the complete opposite as he looks straight ahead, his face full of calm. Mr Thin eventually slows, Mr Crow's calm infecting him, and in the end, they make their way, out of the city.

The city skyline disappears, as the long straight highway road moves from snow covered, to almost desert like stillness, but Mr Thin eventually has to slow, as they come to a four-way junction.

Mr Thin: Which way?

There is no hesitation from Mr Crow.

Mr Crow: North. We need to go north.

Mr Thin puts the car back into gear, and is preparing to drive off, when Toto speaks up.

Toto: I think we should go South.

A moment of hesitation, and then they all look at Eon.

The yellow brick road tiger tattoo, on Mr Crow's back, flashes in Eon's mind, and he is assured.

Eon: We should follow Mr Crow.

Eon sees that Toto is trying to mask his upset, but he is unmoved.

The drive after that was long and monotonous, mostly because of the endless stretch of highway, surrounded by featureless landscapes, so, the sign in the distance, was a welcome change.

Distant at first, it grew and grew until it dominated the roadway.

'DLAREME CITY,' it read, and as soon as they passed it, the world seemed to fade from the yellow tinge, back to its customary green hue.

Mr Lyon looks back into the distance, and then up ahead.

Mr Lyon: Good, we crossed over... we're safe now.

Mr Crow looks up ahead stoically.

Mr Crow: Since we entered the holding facility, we were safe.

Eon: What are you saying... They let us go?

Mr Crow grimaces.

Mr Thin: The better question is why.

Mr Crow: I suspect we will soon find out.

As Mr crow finishes, round metal barriers suddenly and swiftly spring from the ground, in the middle of the roadway, and unable to turn, Mr Thin crashes into them, crushing the front of the car, sending the large vehicle in to a spectacular somersault, along the roadway.

Once the vehicle comes to a stop, they are pulled out by a swath of men, all dressed in black, whose vehicles surround their crashed car.

Three men to each of them, one to hold them down, another to have a gun trained on them, and the last one to pull up their shirts, to scan their bodies for tracking devices.

One by one, each small unit declares that they are clear, that is, until they come to Toto.

Placing a suction cup device over his stomach, they eventually vacuum out a tracker, like the one that decima placed, on Toto's hoverbike.

As they board different Suvs, to be whisked away, hoods are placed over their heads, and the tracker is tossed into the centre of the roadway, it's red light going off, signalling its death, as the vehicles rocket from the scene, headed back to their boss.

The drive was long, but eventful, as the cars were clearly racing, at times cornering so hard that it felt like the vehicles would overturn. This was exacerbated by the blindfolds and Eon and the rest were grateful when the vehicles screeched to a halt.

Bustled into the safety of a building, the armed men do not lift the veils, but continue to lead a handcuffed Eon, and the others, through a throng of people, partying in various stages of dance.

The beeline eventually comes to a table over-looking the dance floor, and after their hoods are taken off, they are greeted with a smiling ZARD.

Zard: Ah gentlemen... it is nice to finally see you.

Mr Crow takes note of Zard's thick French accent, as Zard points to five empty seats.

Zard: Have a seat... and we have no need for that.

Zard waves his hand at his men, and they quickly pop out knives, and cut the plastic tie straps, which are handcuffing Eon and the rest.

Zard: Good, good... Better?

Zard is trying to be very hospitable, and Mr Crow acknowledges that with a gracious nod of his head, before they all take their seats.

Zar: So, you're their leader... Mr Crow I guess.

Zard scans faces.

Zard: Mr Thin... Mr Lyon.

His gaze rests on Eon and he smiles.

Eon does not wait.

Eon: Mr Smith.

Zard: Ah... The slayer of dragons.

Eon catches his reference to killing Decima, as Zard's eyes finally fall on Toto.

Zard: Which means you must be...

Toto: Tutunkhamun Smith... But my friends call me Toto.

Zard reaches out his hands to take Toto's, delight on his face.

Zard: Very nice to meet you...

Zard waves his hands again, and waiters deposit lots of food onto the table.

Zard: Eat up.

Mr Crow looks at the delicious food longingly but is able to remain focused.

Mr Crow: So, I'm guessing you're Zard... The negotiator.

Zard lights up with a chuckle.

Zard: The negotiator... oh how I love that name.

Zard lowers his head and curtsies.

Zard: At your service... Now eat up... We have lots to talk about.

Everyone moves to eat, except Eon.

Eon: This is not real... This is not reality.

Zard: Reality schemality... what is reality?

There is a long pause.

Zard: I'll tell you... reality is perception and perception is reality.

Eon still hesitates.

Zard: Do you know how your vision works?

Toto: Light refracts from your eye...

Zard: No, that is how your eye works.

Zard interlaces his fingers behind his back, stands, and begins to pace.

Zard: Vision is the interpretation of the world by your eye, which then sends electrical impulses to your brain.

Zard lights up as Eon contemplates.

Zard: Vision, sound, taste, touch, smell, are all electrical impulses sent to your brain... That is your reality... That is our reality.

Zard takes his seat, and grimaces, as Mr Crow and the rest continue to eat, but Eon remains stoic.

Zard lights up with a big smile, and wipes his mouth with a napkin, even though he hasn't touched a bite of his food.

Zard: I know... How about you and I go into the kitchen, and have the chef make you that cheese burger with pickles, you've always dreamed about.

Eon is shocked.

Eon: How did you?

Zard gets up, not answering.

Zard: The rest of you, eat to your heart's content... we will only be a short while.

With a nod from Mr Crow, Eon follows Zard past some swinging doors, into the kitchen, where the Chef is already waiting with the hamburger, on a silver platter.

Chef: Just as you ordered half-hour ago, sir.

Zard lights up. as Eon picks up the burger, deep longing in both their eyes.

Eon: I know it's not real...

But he takes a bite anyway, with pure delight on his face, as he chews and swallows.

Eon: Now I know why they say ignorance is bliss.

Zard: Why do you think your new friends want to be reintegrated into the matrix?

Zard lights up with laughter, with is rhetorical question, then hidden from Eon, he puts his hands behind his back, and presses a knob on his watch.

Zard: Let me show you what bliss really is.

Zard beckons Eon, and they walk to another door, which has an electronic key-pad, on the wall, beside it.

Zard: Open it.

Eon gobbles down the last of his burger, and then turns the door knob, to see a closet full of cleaning supplies.

Zard: Now close it and then type in ten, eleven, nineteen and sixty-nine, on the keypad.

Eon does as he is told.

Zard: Now open it.

Eon does, this time more cautiously, but instead of a closet, he sees a large hall. Zard enters, and so does Eon, closing the door behind him.

Eon marvels at the art, and other exquisite items, which adorn the large hall.

Zard: Twenty-four floors, of anything, and everything, you can imagine.

Zard pushes at big double doors, and they come out onto a large veranda, overlooking the sea. It is only then Eon gets to see the true magnificence of what Zard is presenting.

A large towering fortress, in the middle of a small island, in the middle of the ocean. Eon marvels at their isolated and beautiful view.

Zard: Off the grid, isolated and insulated from the rest of the world... welcome to Chateau Eneau.

Eon is still mesmerized by the views.

Zard: The kind of place you can fall in love...

Eon turns to look at Zard meaningfully.

Zard: With.

Eon struggles, then regains his composure.

Eon: Why are you showing me this? What about Toto, isn't he the one?

Zard nods his head vigorously then smiles.

Zard: Yes, yes. He's the one... that brought you all here...

Eon frowns in confusion.

Zard: He's the one... that brought me my dragon slayer... You, Eon.

Zard looks at Eon's hand longingly, but as he does, the alarm on his watch begins to frenetically go off.

Zard: Oh my, look at the time... We must get back to the others.

Mr Crow puts down his utensils, just as Zard and Eon make their way back to the table.

Zard: How was the meal?

Mr Crow rises.

Mr Crow: Like a last meal, on death row.

Zard looks confused, as Mr Thin and Mr Lyon stand as well, their eyes scanning the men and women surrounding them at the table.

Zard: I do not understand... was it not good?

Mr Crow nods his head, as Eon goes to stand in solidarity with them. All look prepared for a fight.

Mr Crow: Yes it was good, but somehow, I feel we are Hansel and Gretel, and it's time to meet the witch.

Zard raises his finger in the air, realization on his face.

Zard: Funny you would say that.

A squint of Zard's eye, gives the signal, and all hell breaks loose, as the men and women surrounding the table, begin to attack Mr Crow and the rest.

Zard takes a seat as the fighting starts to heat up, but with a couple of punches and kicks in, Mr Crow and the rest begin to notice, that something is different. Confused looks, strange stares at their hands and feet, then smiles on their faces, as they realize their skill level is way greater, than when they last fought.

More powerful and much faster, Mr Crow and the rest are now toying with their attackers. Zard has a bright smile on his face as he watches.

Zard: Good... good... very good.

Mr Crow and his team are pummelling their attackers, who are now pouring in from the outside. Like adults toying with kids, their speed and skill, way too good for their attackers.

Zard finally stands up and raises his hands.

Zard: Stop... That is enough... They are ready.

The fighting stops, and Mr Crow, Mr Thin, Mr Lyon, Eon and Toto, all turn to face Zard.

Mr Crow: Ready for what?

Zard lights up.

Zard: For your mission of course.

Confused looks on their faces.

Zard: Your mission... that when you're successful, sees all your dreams come true... courtesy me.

Mr Crow clenches his hand.

Mr Crow: And what if we refuse.

Zard: Why would you? I am offering you...

Points at Mr Lyon.

Re-plugged as not just a war hero but a medal of honour winner.

Points at Mr Thin.

Zard: You will sing at the Vienna state opera house.

Points at Mr Crow.

Zard: You will teach at the Martin Luther King High school...

Points at Toto.

Zard: The keys to life... Go anywhere you want... Travel the world, your freedom to do anything you like.

The rest stare at Eon.

Eon: And me... what do I get?

Zard smirks.

I already showed you.

Mr Crow looks impatient.

Mr Crow: Like I said, what if we refuse?

Zard gesticulates.

Zard: Well if that happens, then I take back my fighting powers, and let you go on about your journey, until you are either found or killed... or both.

Mr Crow: Powers? What fighting powers?

Zard: The ones you've been so happily using just now, on my people.

Mr Crow looks confused.

Zard: What do you think those meals were?

Realization finally washes over Mr Crow's face.

Mr Crow: Boost programmes.

Zard lights up even brighter, and Mr Crow presses a timer on his watch without anyone noticing. The timer is on a twenty-four-hour countdown.

Zard: Ah... you've heard of it.

Mr Crow: But as they work, they trace your broadcast location.

Zard shakes his head.

Zard: Nothing untoward in that... In fact, that is how I reintegrate people... with boost programmes... So, shall we call it, a convenient consequence.

The men all look at each other, realizing their choice isn't really one.

Eon: How do we know you will keep your word?

Zard: I trade on my word... It is the only thing I have... Now why would I mess with that?

Zard moves close to Eon and Mr Crow.

Zard: Now come on gentlemen... you all are behaving like I've done something to deserve your distrust... I've saved your lives so many times now, given you powers unheard of, and for this, I get...

Mr Crow: Tell us more about this mission.

Zard returns to his usual jolly disposition.

Zard: Now we're talking.

Zard places his hand behind his back and begins to pace.

Zard: It's not really a big thing I want... It's not really a big thing I ask.

Mr Crow's eyes follow him, as he goes back and forth.

Zard comes to a sudden halt.

Zard: It's my wife Morta... I need back my ring.

Eon frowns then smirks.

Zard: In fact, I need her whole hand that wears my ring.

Eon: Must have been a bitter divorce.

Zard tries to look calm but starts to pace again.

Zard: You have no idea boy... She took my house and most of my trusted men, leaving me with these.

Zard disdainfully waves his hand across the room at his men.

Mr Crow: This is not about a divorce, this is about a hand... A hand like yours Eon.

Realization on both Toto and Eon's faces.

Toto: That would mean...

Eon: Your wife is a Mosaic high priestess as well.

Zard grimaces.

Zard: She is the most powerful Mosaic high priestess...

Mr Crow: And you want us to go after her...

Zard smiles, then unleashes a barrage of honesty.

Zard: You will have to face, Spooks, Vamps and Sentinels before getting to her, at the top of her mountain fortress.

Mr Crow: And tell me again, why should we do this?

Zard smiles and squares up his shoulders.

Zard: Gentlemen... It's your choice, of course. But the way I see it you already have a death sentence, and it's only a matter of time before it's executed.

Mr Thin: He's right.

Mr Crow nods, Mr Lyon nods, Toto nods and finally Eon, to the delight of Zard.

Zard: Good, then it's settled.

Mr Crow: So, tell us more about these Spooks, Vamps and Sentinels.

Zard: All are very dangerous, but you won't have to face them all together, as they are bitter enemies.

Zard begins to pace again, his hands behind his back once more.

Zard: She has them compartmentalized at different levels of her mountain fortress.

Mr Crow squints.

Mr Crow: Well that's some good news... tell us more about...

Zard tries to mask his anxiousness as he cuts off Mr Crow.

Zard: Spooks, Ghosts, Spectres... You know them by all these names, and the stories you've heard since you were little kids... they are true.

Zard looks across at one of his men, and the crowd parts, as the man unsheathes a pair of nunchuks.

Zard: Able to free form at will, they are highly skilled fighters, who prefer close contact combat, to better use their host of in-fighting weapons, such as razors.

The man begins to twirl the nunchuks, and the outer ends begin to glow red hot.

Zard: Heat... fire... is the only thing that destroys them.

The man twirls the nunchuks even faster, until the nunchuks are a blur of red-hot fire, whirling around his body.

Zard nods again, and other men in the crowd toss pairs of nunchuks at Mr Crow and his men.

Immediately, Mr Lyon begins to swirl his with more skill and vigour than the others.

Zard: Yes, the boost programmes I used on you all give you the skills. But some are born with more purpose than others, so that may account for... differences.

Mr Lyon begins to twirl so ferociously, that fire rips from the tip of the nunchuks, and projects like a whip before him.

Zard whispers under his breath.

Zard: Hmmm. Never seen that before.

Zard recovers and lights up with a smile.

Zard: You would face Vamps at the next level.

Zard twists his face in disgust.

Zard: Ugly soulless creatures, they were always her favourites... Don't underestimate them, they're very dangerous. They feed on your code, and literally suck the life out of you. Every time they do, they grow stronger. The oldest ones called Nosferatu, are very, very hard to kill.

Mr Crow: And just how do we kill them?

Zard snaps his fingers, and nods, and out of the crowd, comes a woman holding a wooden stick, in her hand. Lifting the stick in front of her, palms across the centre of the stick, she squeezes, and two sharp silver coloured spear tips shoot out, from either end of the wooden stick.

She begins to perform a stick Kata, with plenty of stabs and jabs. The quicker she does, the brighter the silver spear tips begin to glow.

Zard: The hardest bamboo, tipped with forged steel, overlaid with silver... For the regular Vamps, penetration with the silver tips should be fine, for the Nosferatu it may need a combination of both... and for their source, it may need a collective effort.

Zard's men throw sticks at Mr Crow and the others, and they immediately begin to use them, but with more speed and skill than the woman.

Mr Thin is particularly good, and as he becomes more and more aggressive in his movements, the silver tips glow brighter than the rest, until it appears that silver dust is mushrooming into a cloud, in the air, before his stick. Zard nods his head meaningfully.

Zard: Good, good... That should come in handy.

Zard recovers.

Zard: Once you get past the Vamps you will have to face Sentinels... Hybrid machine and human, their only weakness is right between the eyes.

Mr Crow: That sounds simple enough.

Zard shakes his head vigorously and wags his finger.

Zard: Quite the opposite, as their bodies are protected by mechanical tentacles, each appendage, a deadly dagger, that impales or slashes.

There is a worried look on Toto's face.

Toto: So, what do we do?

Zard smiles, and then slowly saunters across to one of his men, who pushes forward, as others clear the way. The man has a sheath sword, which he holds up to Zard, with both hands.

Zard unsheathes the sword, and after admiring it for a bit, he skilfully enters an imaginary fight, thrusting, slicing, and pummelling his foes.

Mr Crow's eyebrows raise, impressed with Zard's grace of movement, and overall skill. Zard stops before Mr Crow, and like a master to a student, he presents him the sword.

After taking it, with some humility, and some reverence, Zard's other men pass swords, to Eon and the rest.

They all begin to wield their swords, but none as skilled and graceful as Mr Crow. Zard looks on in admiration, then concern washes over his face.

Zard: If... When you make it past the Sentinels, you will have to face her...

Eon shuffles nervously.

Eon: And what are you giving us to defeat her?

Zard nods his head, and then looks deep into Eon's eyes.

Zard: You already know the answer to that.

Mr Crow grimaces. as Eon looks at his hand, which is glowing red.

Mr Crow: This was all about Eon, wasn't it?

Zard smiles.

Mr Crow: His little brother is not the one, and you let everyone think he was, so you could settle a score with your ex-wife.

Toto looks confused.

Toto: I'm not the one?

Eon shakes his head.

Eon: You set us up.

Zard is upset with the accusation.

Zard: I did no such thing.

Mr Crow: You showed interest in the boy, so the Mosaics would flag him... used him as bait.

Eon is very upset.

Eon: His life means nothing to you.

Zard waves a disapproving finger.

Zard: No, no, no. On the contrary, he is very precious to me.

Before anyone can say another word, Zard digs into his pocket, and tosses a ring with keys at Toto. Toto catches it, and immediately begins to admire the multitude of keys.

Zard: If Toto would have the job, he's in charge of getting you all through, the different levels of the fortress.

Of particular interest to Toto, is the key ring itself. It has an inscription on It, which he thumbs repeatedly.

'I am here, Therefore I am here', is on the curve of the key ring.

Toto smiles to himself as he nods his approval.

Mr Crow: Hired mercenaries.

Zard smiles and opens his palms.

Zard: As I said, it's your choice.

Mr Crow looks around at Mr Thin, Mr Lyon, Eon and finally Toto. They all nod one by one as he does.

Mr Crow: Now I know why they call you the negotiator.

Zard lights up with a big smile.

Zard: Excellent.

 **Wicked Witch**

Three men sit around on tombstones, with their backs to a mausoleum. Even though they do so casually, they have a very important job, as guards, to an entrance, a portal.

The sound of a bird's call alerts one, and as he looks to his right, a bullet pierces his head. The other two stand, but before they draw their guns, both are also felled with silent bullets.

Mr Thin lowers his telescoped rifle, and Mr Crow taps him on the shoulder before they, along with Mr Lyon, Eon and Toto, mount the steps of the Mausoleum.

Standing at a big marble stoned door, Toto fiddles with keys. Keys in the lock, Toto turns to look at everyone's faces.

Eon: Yeah, I know.

Reassured by Eon, Toto turns the key, and the door bellows, then coughs dust, as it opens.

They enter the darkness, and then burst out into a small corridor, in a cathedral. As they look up ahead, they see parishioners, scattered in the pews, and a priest at the podium.

Priest: Come, holy spirit, fill the hearts of your faithful.

Big wooden doors push open, and Mr Crow and the rest, all holding large guns at eyesight level, beeline through the big hollow, of the cathedral.

Priest: Send forth your spirit and they shall be created.

Priest suddenly raises his voice as he focuses on Eon and the rest of his armed team.

Priest: And you will renew the face of the earth.

With those final words, Priest steps to the side of the podium, and disrobes, to reveal full combat gear.

Shock looks on their faces, Mr Crow and company look around to see, that each person, who was in prayer, is now standing, and unmasking, to reveal lily white combat clothing.

Mr Crow: Here we go.

Without further hesitation, Mr Crow and company unleash a barrage of gunshots at the Spooks. With devastating effect, the bullets rip pews, and other parts of the church to shreds. But to their dismay, not one of the Spooks is felled, because they had gone translucent, throughout the firing of the bullets.

A nod of Priest's head, and the rest of the Spooks close in on Mr Crow and company, who respond with their backs to one another, in defence.

Their guns useless, they reach for their nunchuks. Slow twirl at first, Mr Lyon begins to spin the nunchuks faster and faster, until they begin to glow.

One Spook makes a move, and Mr Lyon immediately cuts his arm off, despite the Spook transitioning to translucent. All others watch, as the translucent arm falls to the ground, like a puff of cloud. Squint from Priest, and the rest of Spooks rush Mr Lyon and the team.

Mr Lyon, clearly superior in his use of the Nunchuks, fends off the attack, dismembering other Spooks, until the rest of his team get their twirling up to speed. Once up to speed they too begin to battle and dismember Spooks.

A leg cut off, a hand dismembered, Spooks are unable to get close enough to do any damage to Mr Lyon and the team, but despite their losses, more and more Spooks appear.

From under the marbled floor, and through the brick walls, Spooks emerge.

Realization on Mr Crow's face.

Mr Crow: We're at a church, and most likely there's a cemetery nearby.

Mr Crow and Eon look at each other between fighting off Spooks.

Eon: What do we do?

Mr Crow: We need to get away from here.

Eon: But where?

More fighting interrupts their banter, and then they both look at Toto.

Mr Crow: I'm hoping your brother can tell us.

Eon looks at Toto's waist to see the bunch of keys has one key glowing blue.

Eon: Toto... The Keys.

Eon points Toto to his keys, and he and Mr Crow move to either side of Toto to protect him, as Mr Lyon continues to skilfully handle the bulk of the advancing Spooks.

Toto takes a hold of the Keys, and his eyes immediately drift off. Finally coming back, Toto is excited.

Toto: We need to get out of here.

Toto looks to the Cathedral's big exit doors, and Mr Crow and Eon nod at each other, as they fight their way to the door.

Mr Lyon is the last to exit, his back turned, as he decapitates a Spook.

Eyes widen, as they look at a plethora of sports cars, which decorate the cobbled stoned courtyard. But Toto points at a bus, and they rush off to it.

Toto is driving on the MOTORWAY, as Mr Crow and the rest look through the bus's back glass, to see a string of speeding brightly coloured sports cars, chasing them.

One by one, the sports cars zip by to form a semi-circle around the bus. There is great concern within the bus.

Mr Crow: How long again? Can we go any faster?

Toto: A service tunnel under a bridge up ahead... and no... Toto looks down at the odometer, to see, it is maxed out.

Toto: This is as fast as we can go.

Mr Crow knows that the hand signals he is seeing coming from the Spooks' cars, means that they have a plan of attack, and he calculates, that they are seconds away from executing it.

Mr Crow: Brace yourselves.

Mr Lyon immediately begins to spin his nunchuks into a fire red frenzy, then nods at Mr Crow. The others twirl as well, and just as they do, the sports cars begin to ram the bus from the sides, to force them off the road.

Toto holds the bus steady, but the Spooks try again, this time all at once, instead of random hits. The bus almost loses control, but Toto manages to keep it on course.

One more time, the Spooks crash into the bus, but this time, they go translucent, and enter the bus through the sides, to engage Mr Crow and the rest of men, in close quartered combat, razors drawn.

As the Spooks reconfigure to solid, and stand ready for a fight, outside the bus's window, two of the sports cars are upended, somersaulting spectacularly as they rear-end other vehicles in the surrounding lanes.

Using the bus's internal poles as protection, the Spooks have the upper hand, their razors cutting at Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Eon, who is standing guard over Toto. But with determination in his eyes, Mr Lyon begins to twirl the Nunchuks even faster, until a fire whip forms at the tips of the nunchuks. The fire whip wraps around the bus's internal poles, and pull Spooks into the open, so that Mr Crow and Mr Thin, can cut them to pieces.

Gaining the upper hand now, Mr crow looks out the window to see Priest in one of the sports cars. Priest puts in another gear and the car rips off past the bus.

Mr Thin: Looks like they've had enough.

Mr Crow shakes his head, then barrels for the back of the bus.

Kicking open the emergency doors, he sees an open tray pickup, driven by a lady. Mr Crow turns back to the rest.

Mr Crow: We will need Toto... but someone must stay, to drive the bus.

They all look ahead, to see Priest's sports car steaming down the emergency lane, towards them, against traffic.

Eon immediately pulls Toto from the driver's seat, to take hold of the bus, then tosses him to Mr Lyon, who grabs him, just as Mr Thin jumps from the back of the bus, onto the hood of the pickup, before smoothly slipping into the passenger seat. Mr Crow looks back to Eon, and they share a quick nod, as Mr Crow tosses a grenade at him. Eon catches it just as Mr Crow and Mr Lyon hold Toto by either arm, and the trio jump from the back of the bus, onto the tray of the pickup.

Mr Thin, now driving the pickup, next to a knocked-out lady driver, immediately swerves onto the emergency lane.

Eon looks in the side mirror to see the pickup swerve away, to avoid a broken-down car, then turns back just in time to see Priest, swerve into him. Both engines roar, but as they are about to collide head on, Eon abandons the driver's seat, and begins to run along the bus's corridor, for the open emergency doors, at the back.

The sports car rockets into the bus, and up ends it, causing it to catapult into the air, and as the bus is doing slow motion somersaults, Eon continues to run up and along the bus's corridor. Priest, who became translucent on impact, is now in the interior of the bus, in pursuit of Eon, who continues to run up and along the bus's corridor.

The pickup swerves back behind the somersaulting bus, and, Mr Crow and the rest, on the open tray, look up, along the bus's corridor, to see Priest in pursuit of Eon.

With the bus, about to crash into the side of an overpass, Eon bursts through the open emergency doors, as the bus is completely vertically upright.

As Eon does, he pulls the pin on the grenade, and lets it fall into the interior of the bus.

The bus explodes, as it crashes into the overpass, and Priest screams in pain, still reaching for Eon, whose feet just escape the plume of flames.

Landing on his feet on the overpass, Eon begins to immediately run, but just as he sees the other end of the overpass before him, a car careens into him. Rather than feeling the solid hit however, Eon's body fades in and out, so the car can pass smoothly through him without injury, and his momentum continues to take him to the other side of the overpass, where he jumps off. He had gone translucent like a Spook.

Looking up from the back of the pickup's tray, Mr Crow, Mr Lyon and Toto see Eon's arms and legs flay, as he stretches towards them. Crashing onto the back of the pickup, Mr Crow stops Eon's forward momentum.

Mr Crow: Got you.

Eon is flustered and rambling.

Eon: The car, the car...

Mr Crow: What car?

Eon: It hit me.

Mr Crow looks confused.

Mr Crow: Yeah... Upended the bus... But you're safe now.

Still confused, Eon calms down, and just nods his head, as the pickup speeds off towards the tunnel ahead.

Their pickup parked sideways across the road, blocking traffic in the tunnel, Mr Crow and the team stand facing a small access door. Eon takes note that Mr Crow looks meaningfully at his watch.

Keys in hand, Toto makes one final turn to look at Eon, and after Eon's nod, Toto turns the key.

Toto and the rest push through big doors to see 'CONGRESS' Seal on a marbled floor.

Mr Crow lights up with a smile.

Mr Crow: Hmmmm...I guess that makes sense.

Young Vamps, all dressed in suits, turn to look at Mr Crow and his team. They drop their briefcases, and pull guns out, before beginning to fire at Mr Crow and the others.

Everyone moves to take cover, but Toto slips and falls to one knee. Eon goes to Toto's aid, as bullets cut a path through the air. As a reflex, Eon puts up his right hand, and the bullets slow, as they make their final approach to them. Frozen in the air, the bullets fall to the ground, and Young Vamps all stop and stare at Eon.

Mr Thin winks, and the Young Vamps scatter, as he and the others begin to shell them down with their guns. Bullets rip through some of the Young Vamps and at the surrounding building, but some are resilient, shrugging off the gunshots, to walk on walls, and up and around the big columns, which adorn the building.

A battle ensues, and one by one the Young Vamps are picked off. Shot and weakened, they are then impaled and killed, by the short silver-tipped fighting sticks, that Mr Lyon and the others wield.

Mr Thin is particularly skilful and graceful, and he tears through Young Vamps, stabbing and impaling them, until all except one, are dead on the ground.

Standing triumphantly, surrounded by dead bodies, they look up to a balcony to see The Source, who is clapping.

The Source: Excellent work guys...

The Source touches the tips of his fingers to his forehead, in a tipping of the hat motion.

The Source: I hope you dealt with those vile Spooks just as easily.

Mr Crow squares his shoulders.

Mr Crow: We just want to get to the next level...we mean you no harm.

The Source bursts out laughing, incredulity plastered all over his face.

The Source: You mean me no harm?

The Source jumps up, and spins upside down, so that his feet stick to the ceiling, then he begins to pace back on forth, in a gravity defying display.

The Source: No harm, no harm... I'm afraid you're in the wrong place then... I think...

But before The Source can continue his speech, Mr Lyon lifts a big shot gun, and shoots him. The Source falls flat on his back on the ceiling, but after a short pause he rises.

Detaching from the ceiling with lightning speed, The Source swoops down to stand before Mr Lyon, front kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room, to crash into a desk.

Mr Crow and Mr Thin shoot The Source, on either side of his body, with their hand guns, but he shrugs it off, and instead, spin kicks one, then the other, who also fly in either direction, before sliding on the smooth marble floor.

Standing, facing Eon, The Source menacingly looks him deep in the eye, but out of the corner of his eye, Eon's wooden cross catches his attention. He smoothly masks his discomfort however, by smiling, before walking down a small corridor, to a small door, off the main area. One last look back at Eon and Toto, and The Source disappears beyond the door.

Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon all recover to join Eon and Toto.

Eon: What was that all about?

Mr Crow grimaces as he rubs his stomach.

Mr Crow; Flexing his muscles maybe.

Mr Thin and Mr Lyon share a look.

Toto: But why did he walk away?

Mr Crow stares at Eon.

Mr Lyon: Something scared him off.

Mr Crow: Maybe.

Mr Thin: So, what now?

They all look at Toto.

Toto: We must pass the same way.

Toto points to the door that The Source disappeared behind, and they cautiously move on, until they push through the door, to see, a most magnificent corridor, lined with thick Roman columns, and a domed glass inlaid arch.

Looking down the long corridor, they see The Source exit through another door. But that is the least of their concerns, as they also see a host of Nosferatus lining the corridor, with some standing, stuck sideways, along the stretch of columns.

Mr Crow: Let me guess... we have to follow him.

Toto nods his head.

Toto: Yes...but to the big doors at the end.

More and more Nosferatus congest the corridor, some on the domed arch, along the long stretch of the corridor.

Mr Crow: Finally, some good news.

No more words, as Mr Crow leads the charge towards the Nosferatu. Guns drawn, they empty their clips at the Nosferatu, but they either dodge the bullets, or take shots and quickly recover.

Mr Crow: I guess it's this then.

Mr Crow holsters his guns, then reaches to his back to draw his silver tipped wooden fighting stick. Eon, Mr Lyon, Toto and Mr Thin quickly follow suit and the battle begins.

Claws and fangs bared, Nosferatus engage, slashing and attempting to bite, but as they do, it gets them close enough for Mr Crow and his team to strike, impaling them with their silver tipped fighting sticks.

Nosferatus fall dying, their bodies convulsing, sending shock waves throughout the other Nosferatus along the corridor.

Mr Thin is especially brutal in dispatching Nosferatus, as he clears a path for the others to follow. But as he does he looks up to the glass inlaid arched ceiling to see HEAD NOSFERATU looking down at him, with his hands folded across his body.

A smile on Head Nosferatu's face, he drops down to confront Mr Thin. Pokes, jabs and stabs follow as Mr Thin gracefully swivels and swerves, in pursuit of Head Nosferatu. But up to the task, and equally graceful, Head Nosferatu avoids his strikes, never even unfolding his arms. An ominous sign for Mr Thin, actualized, when Head Nosferatu finally unfolds his arms, to pivot, before unleashing a vicious sidekick, to Mr Thin's centre mass, which sends him careening backwards.

Mr Crow, Mr Lyon, Eon and Toto, who are all engaged with Nosferatu themselves, turn to look at the crumpled Mr Thin, bravely getting up off the ground, and then back at Head Nosferatu who struts like a peacock, waiting to reengage Mr Thin.

No time for too long a pause, as the fighting resumes, with Mr Crow, Mr Lyon, Eon and Toto faring much better, effectively using their sticks, to thin out the herd of Nosferatu.

Mr Thin recovers to engage Head Nosferatu, who, has his hands folded once more, and just as before, Head Nosferatu unfolds his arms, a moment before he unleashes a kick at Mr Thin. This time however, he is able to partially block it, and although its power was still capable of knocking him to the ground, Mr Crow stops his fall, and whispers in his ear.

Mr Crow: He's using his feet to keep you out of reach.

Mr Crow pushes Mr Thin back at Head Nosferatu and they engage again, this time however, when Head Nosferatu unfolds his arms and kicks, Mr Thin is prepared and defends the kick.

This brings a big smile to Head Nosferatu's face, and in response, he opens his arms, to begin demonstrating his flexibility, and kicking ability.

Superior skill and confidence, Mr Thin is unable to get past Head Nosferatu's defences, but his ministrations with his nunchuks, lead to puffs of silver smoke, leaking from the tips of his stick weapon.

Head Nosferatu is unphased however, but the other Nosferatu's choke and retreat, once they come into contact, with the cloud of silver dust.

This catches the attention of Mr Crow and Eon and they both share a look, but as they do, more and more Nosferatus clog the path, to the other end of the corridor.

Mr Crow: Let me.

Mr Crow makes a move towards Mr Thin and Head Nosferatu, but Eon grips him by the arm.

Eon: No, you're our leader... so lead them.

Both exchange another look, then Eon jumps in between Head Nosferatu and Mr Thin.

Eon: Clear a path and get out of here.

Eon's eyes are fixed on the smirking Head Nosferatu.

Eon: I will take care of him.

Head Nosferatu opens his arms and gets into a fighting stance as Mr Thin bustles towards Mr Crow, Mr Lyon and Toto.

Mr Crow and Mr Lyon toss their sticks to Eon, and after sheathing his own on his back, Eon catches theirs, and begins to fight Head Nosferatu.

Much more skilled at fighting than Mr Thin, Eon is a good match for Head Nosferatu, but as soon as Head Nosferatu realizes that Mr Thin is using his cloud of silver to cut a path to the exit door, he becomes stone-faced and charges at Eon.

Fighting Eon, but hotly pursuing Mr Thin and the rest, Head Nosferatu is closing in on the group.

Eon detaches a grenade from his waist and tosses it at Head Nosferatu.

Big explosion, but Head Nosferatu continues his march, the cuts and bruises, sustained by the blast, quickly regenerating before Eon's eyes.

Another grenade and another. Eon slows Head Nosferatu, but each time he regenerates as he marches on.

Mr Thin is tiring, and the silver puffs are getting smaller and less potent as Nosferatu get closer and closer; some close enough to strike.

Trapped with their backs against a wall, Mr Thin and the rest are on the verge of being overrun.

Seeing their desperation, Eon fakes as though he is unleashing another grenade, but this time he uses one of the sticks to stab Head Nosferatu in the leg, as he swivels.

A deep guttural pain filled howl fills the hall, and the rest of the Nosferatu turn to look at Head Nosferatu.

Emboldened by his strike, Eon grows in confidence and attacks Head Nosferatu once again.

A swivel and a spin, Eon plants another of the silver tipped sticks, into the right side of Head Nosferatu's chest.

Another howl from Head Nosferatu, but Eon is not finished, and with another spin move, he plants the other stick, into the left side of Head Nosferatu's chest.

Falling backwards, with deep pain on his face, Head Nosferatu cannot believe his eyes, as moving in a flash, Eon is upon him, drawing his stick from the pouch on his back, to stab him through the throat.

Head Nosferatu falls to the ground, and in that moment of pause, Mr Crow, Mr Thin, Mr Lyon and Toto escape, running past the other Nosferatus.

With all the Nosferatus focused on Eon, a prostrate and dying Head Nosferatu, pulls the pin on several of his own grenades.

The explosion that follows catapults Eon into the air, sending a massive shock wave along the corridor, which knocks out all the overhead stained glass.

Streaks of morning light begin to descend, sending Nosferatu scampering.

Sheltering from the shards of glass raining down, Mr Crow looks along the corridor to see Eon's body coming their way, at high velocity, through the air.

Daring the falling glass, Mr Crow and Mr Lyon shuffle out into the corridor to catch Eon's flying body.

Badly cut and bleeding, Mr Crow and Mr Lyon gather Eon, then Mr Crow signals to Toto to lead the way, to the exit doors.

Carrying Eon over his shoulder, Mr Crow does not see Eon's flesh regenerating, whilst he is unconscious.

Finally, at the big doors, Mr Crow looks back to see Nosferatu carefully dodging morning light, headed their way, as Toto turns the key in the door for them to burst out onto a desert.

Toto and the rest look around to see a big wooden door, standing alone, detached from any other structure. Before them are acres and acres of desert sand.

Eon unfurls from over Mr Crow's shoulders, his head still groggy.

Eon: Thanks for saving me...

Mr Crow: It's the least we could do... especially since you sacrificed for us two times now.

Mr Crow looks at the cuts and bruises on Eon's hand, and they are either healed, healing or very superficial.

Mr Crow: How are you feeling though?

Mr Thin and Mr Lyon look at the cuts themselves, and they both exchange a look.

Eon: Not too bad.

Eon touches some of his cuts.

Mr Crow: Yes, I'm seeing that.

Mr Crow turns away to look off into the distance, a worried look on his face, then he refocuses on Toto.

Mr Crow: Where to now?

It's a featureless, dessert landscape, for as far as the eye can see.

Toto spins and spins until he finds his bearings and looks off straight ahead.

Toto: West. That way.

Mr Crow: Let's go.

Mr Crow motions to Eon.

Mr Crow: You ok?

Eon nods and smiles.

Eon: Feeling better by the minute.

Mr Crow turns and mutters under his breath, a worried look on his face.

Mr Crow again looks at his watch meaningfully, also catching Eon's attention again.

Mr Crow: Yes, I'm seeing that.

They set off on their journey and all is quiet, with Eon and Toto in the middle, Mr Lyon and Mr Thin at the rear, and Mr Crow up front.

Mr Crow keeps looking at his watch, to Eon's concern, and Mr Thin and Mr Lyon keep looking at Eon, their concern.

Eon: You keep looking at your watch. You have a hot date or something?

Mr Crow smiles.

Mr Crow: I wouldn't know what a hot date is, even if it hit me across the face.

Eon's turn to smile.

Eon: So why the clock checking?

Mr Crow: Just keeping an eye on Zard?

Eon looks confused.

Mr Crow: It takes about twenty-four hours for the Boost programmes to trace us to our broadcast location... So, once he knows our broadcast location, he can pull the plug on us, if he so desires.

Eon nods his head.

Eon: In other words, even if we complete the mission, once he knows our broadcast location, he could get rid of us.

Mr Crow taps Eon on the shoulder, as Mr Thin and Mr Lyon hit each other on theirs, before pointing at Eon.

Mr Crow: This is why we must finish the job, and be back by Zard, within the twenty-four hours, before he finds our broadcast lab.

Eon ponders, as Mr Lyon hurriedly makes his way to him, to tap him on the shoulder.

Mr Lyon: How's it going?

Eon: Good.

Mr Lyon nods his head, distracted, as he looks at Eon's nearly healed scars.

Mr Lyon: Yeah... too good.

Eon tries to cover up his healed injuries.

Eon: What do you mean?

Mr Lyon: No one heals like that...

There is a long uncomfortable pause, as they all continue to walk ahead.

Mr Lyon: Except that Vamp.

Eon turns back to face Mr Lyon, anger on his face.

They all stop, and Mr Lyon gestures to Mr Crow.

Mr Lyon: That's not normal.

Mr Crow: What are you saying... He was infected by the vamp?

Mr Thin: Either that, or they're in collusion. You saw how the other vamp backed away from fighting him. And that girl. I saw the way he looked at her.

Mr Thin draws his gun.

Eon puts up his hand and Toto goes to his side, whilst Mr Lyon goes to Mr Thin, leaving Mr Crow in the middle.

Mr Crow: Everyone calm down.

Toto draws his gun and Mr Lyon does as well.

Mr Crow: Damn it... Everyone! Calm down.

Eon hangs his head.

Eon: Stop... He's right.

Eon pulls off his top to reveal that his scars are virtually gone.

Eon: This is not normal... Something happened when I fought the Vamp.

Mr Lyon cocks his gun.

Eon: Wait. But it also happened when I fought the Spooks.

Everyone looks confused.

Eon: Just before I jumped into the back of the van, a car hit me... almost hit me, and I faded out... my body became translucent, just like a Spook, and the car drove right through me.

Mr Crow: What are you saying? You're stealing their power?

Eon: Not sure... Maybe borrowing it.

Mr Thin: And what about the girl?

Eon ponders the question, as a hint of jealousy flashes over Toto's face, but that is washed away, when he sees Mr Lyon lower his gun, to look past him, agog.

Everyone else turns to see, the huge dust cloud, baring down on them, that has stolen Mr Lyon's attention.

Mr Crow looks down at his watch again.

Toto: A storm?

Mr Crow studies the cloud.

Mr Crow: Don't think so.

Mr Crow signals with his hand, and Mr Thin and Mr Lyon immediately take up strategic positions, their guns drawn.

Mr Crow looks towards Eon and Toto.

Mr Crow: Can we trust you?

Eon: Yes, of course.

Mr Crow: Then you know what you have to do.

With that, Eon nods and pulls Toto to the back of them, as they all look up into the dust cloud, to see, it is almost upon them, anxious looks all around.

Dust surrounds them, blurring their vision, but as soon as it does, they catch a glimpse of a dark coloured object in the sky, overhead.

There is only enough time to point their guns skyward, before a grenade drops, and rolls to their feet.

The rest try to move away, but Eon, who barely gets his hand up, manages to provide an energy shield, as the blast rockets around them.

No time for them to recover, another grenade falls from the sky at their feet. This time Mr Crow knocks it away with his gun, and it explodes away from them.

With that, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon open fire, shooting up into the air.

Debris falls to the ground, including a long black tentacle. It's the sentinels.

The others begin firing into the sky as well, and more debris falls to the ground, until the dust clears, and they see three flying sentinels, preparing to land before them. Humanoid at the centre, with long hose like tendrils, attached along their spine, the Sentinels are a hybrid of man and machine.

Eon and the others focus on the human eyes, with a red glowing circle between them, on the Sentinel's head.

Hovering a couple of inches from the ground, their arms and tendrils are open, in preparation for a fight, and Mr Crow and the others, draw their swords in response.

A long stand-off ensues, and just as it looks like they are about to begin fighting, Eon starts to hover as well. This causes the sentinels to shoot looks between themselves.

Eon's hovering is short lived however, and he is soon sputtering back to the ground, fumbling with his newfound power.

The Sentinels share another look, but Eon is defiant and steps forward, to get into a fighting position. Mr Crow and the rest immediately understand what Eon has signalled, and even though Toto was the last to accept, he too takes off, running away from the fight.

One last look back at his brother, and Eon launches himself into the fight, severing tentacles in a frenzy of sword strikes.

One Sentinel tries to follow the others, but Eon also engages him, stopping his pursuit. But it would not be the Sentinels who would outdo them that day, making all their efforts, thus far, be in vain. It would be sinkholes in the sand.

Mr Thin is the first to get sucked in, and it is unnoticed by Mr Crow, who only becomes aware, when he and Toto stop at the top of a dune, and look back, to see that Mr Lyon is also missing.

It wasn't long after that, they too fell prey to a sinkhole.

The last to be captured is Eon, and as one badly cut-up and heavily amputated, limping Sentinel pursues him, his feet sink lower and lower into the sand, until he is sucked into a hole.

Eon slides down and down into the darkness of the tunnel, seeing only a small silver dollar sized light, up ahead. The silver dollar widens and widens, until Eon sees the end of the tunnel, and what looks like a cockpit, with a steering wheel, just beyond.

He crashes through the portal, to fall smoothly from the roof, into the driver's seat, of a racing car.

He first looks up at the roof to see the portal disappear back to a solid roof, then he looks up ahead, through the car's windscreen, to see, he is one of many other racing cars, zipping around a circular track.

The stands are empty, but cheers from people reverberate throughout the venue, on giant screens, which line the circular course.

He looks around the cockpit to see a communication headset on the dashboard, which he picks up, after hearing inaudible chatter, coming from the speakers. Putting them on cautiously, he is greeted by Mr Crow's familiar voice.

Eon: Hello.

Mr Crow: Mr Smith?

Eon: Yes...

Mr Crow: Thought we lost you there for a while.

Eon: No, I'm in a race car on a track in some sort of race...

Toto: It seems we all are.

Eon: Toto? Is that you?

Toto: Yes... You OK?

Mr Crow: No time for that now... we've got to figure out a way to get out of here.

Eon grips the steering wheel hard, and tries to get off the track, but he is only able to go to the limits of the track, and no further. The grimace on his face, and his knuckles tightening on the wheel, an indication of his effort.

Mr Crow looks up ahead, at one of the cars, to see it swerve from the top to the bottom of the track.

Mr Crow: If it were you who just tried to swerve up and down the track, the good news is, we're on the same track.

Eon: Yes, it was me...

Eon ponders, then comes up with an idea.

Eon: Is everyone on the same track? Could we all, one by one, do what I just did, so the rest of us can confirm.

Mr Crow: Good idea.

One by one they do it.

Mr Crow: Yes, I see Mr Thin.

Eon: Me too.

Toto drifts up and down the track.

Mr Lyon: Toto is a couple of cars up ahead of me.

Toto: So, what now?

The crackling of static is heard on the headsets, and the head of MORTA, Zard's wife, and Mosaic high-priestess, appears on the giant screens.

Morta: First, let me say, congratulations...

Eon and the rest rocket past on the track, but since Morta is on every giant screen, she seems to be surrounding them, as they go faster and faster, around the racing track.

Morta: You've made it further than any of your previous contemporaries.

Mr Crow frowns.

Mr Crow: There were others?

Morta smiles.

Morta: Lots of others... You thought you were the first ones he sent?

Morta begins to laugh.

Morta: Not even close.

Recognition on Eon's face as he looks at an earpiece in Morta's ear

Eon: She can hear us.

Morta nods.

Morta: Yes, I can.

Mr Crow: So where are we... what is this place?

Morta: It's called a Loop. A circular programme that has no beginning or no end.

Toto's eyes drift off.

Toto: The directed sum of the electrical potential differences around any closed network is zero.

Morta lights up.

Morta: Very good...

Toto: Kirchhoff's second law in physics.

Morta begins to clap.

Morta: Now I see why you made it this far.

However, she is soon back to the business at hand.

Morta: We'll start with that one.

Morta disappears from on screen, and The Source replaces her with a devilish grin on his face.

Toto's car starts to move from high up on the track to lower. He struggles to hold it steady, but it just continues to go closer and closer to the edge.

Eon: Toto... what Are you doing?

Toto: I'm not doing it.

Mr Crow: Pull up, pull up.

To no avail. Toto's car not only breaks the barrier, but it rockets into the pit stop area.

Everyone loses sight of Toto and his car, and as they refocus their attention on the screen, they catch a glimpse of Nona, just as The Source moves away, for it to go back to the cheering crowd.

Eon's eyes widen, but Mr Crow's eyes squint, as they both look at her forlorn face.

Eon: She's a Mosaic. What are we going to do?

Mr crow begins to chuckle.

Mr Crow: What can we do?

Mr Crow taps his fingers on the steering wheel.

Mr Crow: Could have ended worse...

Mr Crow breaks out in raucous laughter.

Mr Crow's raucous laughter is heard as The Source touches the earpiece he is wearing.

They are in a dungeon, and Toto is strapped to a chair, as The Source and Morta detach their earpieces, to focus their attention on him.

Nona is about to do the same, but stops when she hears Eon's cry.

Eon: Stop it! What's wrong with you?

Mr Crow: Wrong with me? Wrong with me? Hey buddy I'm not the one who still believes in love... I'm the sane one... The realistic one.

Nona turns away to mask that she is listening attentively, as The Source places electrical nodes to Toto's head.

The Source: This won't take too long I suspect.

Mr Crow: I saw the way you were looking at that girl who detained us, the one on the screen, the mosaic.

Nona blushes as she continues to listen.

Mr Crow: The way you protected her, when we had a chance to get rid of her.

Nona turns away, so no one can see her face.

Mr Crow: Your kiss... I know that love spark when I see it...

Mr Crow grimaces.

Mr Crow: It was either that or you both were secretly plotting.

Mr Crow looks at the big screen.

Mr Crow: Tell me Eon... which one is it?

Eon is very angry.

Eon: You think I betrayed you?

Mr Crow: The thought had crossed my mind.

Eon: I stayed back each and every time for you all to finish the mission... you yourself thanked me for doing.

Mr Crow: Maybe that was part of your plan.

Eon: What?

Mr Lyon: Maybe you cut a deal with her, and we ended up right, where she wanted us.

Eon: What plan? What deal? One that sees my brother taken away?

Mr Crow: They want something from him for sure... they want something from the one... After all, we both know, he's the one, since Zard told us so himself.

Mr Lyon and Mr Thin squint, then realization washes over their faces.

Eon is angry, but then he too, begins to realize what Mr Crow is doing.

Eon: But they're wrong... He's not the one... Zard told me so himself. He's not the one...

Realization on Eon's face.

Eon: I'm the one they want... Toto is not the one... I'm the one!

Morta's ears cock, as she hears the loud chatter, and she puts the earpiece back into her ear.

Eon: Toto is not the one... I am... Zard told me so himself, when he took me to his home... I'm the one, I'm the one, I'm the one.

Morta: He took him to his home.

Morta whispers under her breath, then raises her hand to The Source.

Morta: Stop... Put this one back, and bring me the brother.

Toto's racing car rockets from the pit area, and his voice immediately crackles over the communicators.

Toto: What have you done brother?

Eon's car begins to drift down the track, and after holding the steering wheel, he lets go, resignation on his face.

Mr Crow looks at his watch one last time.

Mr Crow: It's only a matter of time now.

Toto: What do you mean?

Mr Crow doesn't answer, but they all knew, that all hope is gone.

Not for Eon though, because even as he is being roughly led by the source, in handcuffs, through a corridor, in the dungeon, his eyes locks with Nona's, and he knows she is conflicted.

Nona's eyes drag all over him, even after he moves past her. Her inner turmoil growing, as The Source puts nodes onto Eon's head, and Morta smirks, as she stops her strutting, to stand seductively before him.

Morta: I need Zard's exact location.

Nona turns away, her face even more forlorn.

But nothing in comparison to how broken Mr Crow's spirit is, as he shares with the others.

Mr Crow: This whole adventure was a set up…

Mr Crow shakes his head as the rest listen attentively.

Mr Crow: We are exactly where she wants us... and she has exactly what she wanted.

Toto: I don't understand.

Mr Crow begins to chuckle.

Mr Crow: We are disposable pawns, and you are not the one...

Toto: But you said so yourself.

Mr Crow: Didn't you hear what she said... There were others before us...

Toto shakes his head.

Toto: I can't believe that.

But there is more bad news, as the screens in all the cars come to life, with Nona's face.

Nona: It's true... But it's worse than you think... My sister wants the information on Zard's exact location, buried in Eon's head... and she is going to use that information to kill Zard, to resume the war with the machines...

Mr Crow: Pawns.

Nona: The end of the world as we know it... as predicted.

Toto: There must be something we can do... something you can do... Get us out of here and let us at least try.

Nona: I can't... only Zard and Morta know how to get out of the loop.

Toto hangs his head low and begins thumbing the bunch of keys, his fingers dragging across the inscription on the curve, of the key holder. Toto nonchalantly looks down at the keys, and then mindlessly begins to read the inscription.

Toto: I am here... Therefore, I am here.

A long pause, then realization on Toto's face.

Toto: I am here, therefore I am here.

Toto begins to laugh uncontrollably.

Mr Crow: You OK son?

Toto's car begins to drift up and down the track.

Toto: I am, I am... I have the key... Zard gave me the key.

Mr Lyon: What key?

Toto: To the loop... It's not an equation... It's an argument... I am here, therefore I am here... A circular argument.

Mr Crow: That means.

Toto: I am not here... Therefore, I am not here... Follow me.

The rest of them begin to sway their cars up and down the track.

With determination in his face, Toto goes very high up on the track, and then bolts for the pit area.

Toto: I am not here, therefore I am not here. I am not here, therefore I am not here.

Toto's engines roar, as the rest line up behind him. The pit area in sight, up ahead, Toto makes one final twist of his steering wheel, to burst through to the pit area.

As they kill their engines, and exit their cars, they join Nona in a fight, with the pit stop crew. Easily vanquishing them, Nona slides a big duffel bag to Mr Crow.

He opens the bags to see their swords, and their silver tipped fighting sticks. They all then turn to look at Nona.

Nona: The only thing that can defeat him.

They all dip in the bag to retrieve their weapons, but Toto stops them.

Toto: He's my brother... You all don't have to do this.

They all share a look, then one by one they take up their weapons.

Mr Thin: He dispatched us easily last time...

Mr Lyon: We were no match...

Mr Crow slides his sword into the sheath on his back and grimaces.

Mr Crow: I have a plan.

They plot as they slow march along a dark corridor, before bursting through to the domed brick inlaid dungeon, to the shock of Morta and The Source.

A handcuffed Eon, who is also leg ironed to a chair, raises his head to see Mr Crow, and the rest, push into the room.

Eon and Mr Crow share a look, as does The Source and Morta, before The Source steps forward to confront Mr Crow and the others.

Nona pushes into the room to stand with Mr Crow, eliciting a smile from The Source, and a sneer from Morta, who readies for a fight with her sister.

There is a short pause, and then the fighting begins, with The Source skilfully avoiding kicks, cuffs, and jabs, from their silver tipped fighting sticks. Their new strategy, of working in unison, is paying dividends, and for the most part, they are containing The Source.

The battle between Morta and Nona is more spectacular however, as lots of spins, high kicks and elegant, yet vicious swordplay, is exchanged.

But even though Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon are managing to contain The Source, they are not penetrating his defences, and after one exchange, which sees each of them getting hit, they fall back, exhausted.

Morta is also slowly getting the better of Nona, to the frustration of Eon, who tugs at his restraints. But in trying to shake himself free, Eon's cross pendant gets out from under his top, becoming visible. Even though he is fully engaged with Mr Crow and the others, The Source's eyes momentarily linger on the cross. This catches Eon's attention, and even though he took a moment to figure it out, he did.

Eon: It's the cross, he's afraid of the cross. That's why he backed off from me before.

With a head nod to Mr Lyon and Mr Thin, which sees them line up on either side of The Source, Mr Crow takes up a front-on position, with Toto standing closely at his back.

Mr Crow: We know.

They close in on The Source. Jabs here and jabs there, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon keep The Source's hands busy.

Taking advantage of this, Mr Crow tries to penetrate his front.

Nona continues to struggle badly with Morta, her sword skills threatening to disarm her.

The Source is backing up as the trio are relentless. After one series of moves, Mr Thin's stick unleashes a puff of silver into the air, and it is enough to slow and distract The Source, long enough for Mr Lyon to plunge his fighting stick into his side.

Bellowing like a wounded animal, The Source grimaces in defiance, but after another series of attacks, Mr Thin also plunges his stick into The Source, the other side from whence he was first stuck.

Two sticks plunged into him, from either side, The Source's arms are pinned to his sides, but with only his legs left, he manages to stave off Mr Crow, as Mr Thin and Mr Lyon hold on to the ends of their sticks, trying to control The Source's movements.

Nona is now outmatched by Morta, and seeing The Source in trouble, Morta is determined to end their fight. Morta's eyes drift off to The Source, and Nona takes note, before she herself, takes note of Eon.

She looks at his handcuffs, and it's as though they communicate telepathically, both their minds focused on when Eon broke out of his handcuffs, during Nona's interrogation of Eon.

Nona turns to run away, and runs up a wall, tossing her sword high into the air, as she does.

Mr Crow does something similar, as he backs off, then runs and flips in the air, over The Source.

Doing a back flip in the air, Nona soars over Morta, who, is standing still, watching Nona's decent.

Nona lands within striking distance from Morta, and Morta unleashes a wicked sidekick into Nona's gut, sending her flying across the room, to crash into another wall.

Morta struts over to Nona's position, and does not notice that Nona's sword eventually falls from the air, to cut Eon's handcuffs, freeing him.

Standing, looking down at Nona, Morta's sword rises to deliver the final blow, just as Toto plunges his fighting stick into The Source's chest, after he was distracted by Mr Crow's ascent.

Same time, Eon, seeing that Morta is about to deliver a deadly blow to Nona, throws Nona's sword at Morta, and, as if in slow motion, the sword does somersaults in the air, as it zooms in on its target.

Mr Crow too is doing slow motioned somersaults, until, finally, directly over The Source, he plunges his stick downwards.

In unison, Mr Crow's stick enters the top of The Source's head, as Eon's sword cuts off Morta's sword-holding hand.

The Source's dying body falls to the ground at the same time, as Morta's severed sword-holding hand does the same.

Nona immediately rises to cradle the falling Morta, who is clutching her severed stump.

Nona rips a piece of cloth from her waist and bandages Morta's arm, as Mr Crow bags up the severed hand in a pouch.

Morta and Nona share a moment, as she looks up at Nona with pleading in her eyes.

Morta: I am sorry.

Nona is pulled away from Morta as Eon looks down at her lovingly.

Morta: Love is a beautiful thing... And not because I lost mine, should I have denied you yours... Please forgive me.

Mr Crow hovers close by, looking at his watch, breaking Eon out of his trance.

Eon: Do we have enough time?

Mr Crow shakes his head.

Mr Crow: Not if we go back the way we came... even if we met no resistance.

Eon grimaces and Nona lights up.

Nona: There's a shortcut...

Everyone's eyes fix on Nona.

Nona: Suspended bridge, just off the tower, through those doors.

Nona points, and they all turn to see big wooden doors.

Nona: Takes you to a cave in the mountain... That leads you straight down to the base, and back to the city.

Mr Crow motions Toto to go to the door, and after doing so, he opens it, with one of his keys.

Mr Crow, Mr Thin and Mr Lyon follow Toto as they pour out onto the platformed tower.

Mr Crow turns back to look at Eon, who is still hovering close to Nona.

The two exchange a silent acknowledgement that Eon is staying a while longer, but as they do, Morta sneaks a knife out of a sheath, attached to her leg, and plunges it, into Nona's stomach.

Nona's cry of pain alerts everyone, and as Eon goes to Nona, Morta presses a button on a control she also unsheathed, from her apparel, and the doors to the tower, slam shut.

Toto runs to the door and tries his keys, but to no avail.

Toto: Nothing is working.

Mr Lyon and Mr Thin offload their guns on the door, but it does not buckle, barely a scratch.

Mr Crow looks at his watch, and a resigned look overcomes his face.

Behind the door, there is only anger on Eon's face however, as he plunges his sword into Morta's torso, eliciting a last gasp from her, as she passes.

To his surprise, a whimper escapes from Nona's lips, and Eon is ripped out of his rage, to run over to her.

Clutching Nona gently in his arms, he sees tears rolling from her eyes, as she looks up into his eyes.

Nona: You have less than a minute to get yourself out of here...

Eon shakes his head vigorously, as he places his hand over the bleeding wound.

Eon: I'm not leaving you... There must be a way.

Nona tries to smile.

Nona: There is... use the power in the hand to get out... But leave me here to die.

Eon shakes his head again, and after looking Nona deep in the eye, they kiss. Soft and gentle at first, the passion which flows sees Eon's LEFT-hand light up with energy, and Nona grimaces, as her wound heals under his touch.

Eon pulls Nona to her feet, and to their amazement, her wound is completely healed.

Nona: How did you?

Eon: Not much time left.

Eon stands in front of the door, and after raising his right hand, waves and waves of energy, bursts forward, eventually buckling the door, and finally, blasting it free.

Eon and Nona run out onto the tower, and Nona leads him to the suspended bridge.

Mr Crow and the rest are already almost over to the other side of the bridge, when they look back to see Eon and Nona moving onto the bridge.

Running hard, Eon and Nona scramble to the centre of the bridge, but the tower explodes, detaching the suspensions at the end of the bridge, behind them.

Mr Crow and the rest, fully secured on the other side on a mountain cliff, look on in horror, as the detached end of the bridge, races towards Eon and Nona.

The lines of the falling bridge eventually catch up with Eon and Nona, and Eon watches helplessly as Nona falls into the abyss.

Detaching his grip on the bridge, Eon reaches out his hand, to hold Nona.

A long pause, as Mr Crow and the others look on in horror, as Eon and Nona, fall beyond the cloud cover. But their pain is short-lived, and they break out into a cheer, when a flying Eon, bursts back up through the clouds, clutching Nona to his side.

 **Zard The Terrible**

The trip, through the mountain tunnel, to its base, was uneventful, and as Mr crow, Mr Thin, Toto, Mr Lyon, Eon and Nona, exit a car, in front of Zard's nightclub, they do so, under the watch of a hidden man, in the shadows of an alley.

Before Eon enters the nightclub, he senses something is not right, and as he looks up to the side of the alley, the hidden man hides, just before releasing a white cat from his arms.

The white cat is purposed, and immediately goes to an old grill, at the side of the building, where it scratches at it, until it falls, so it can slither inside.

On a mission to clash with Eon, it eventually finds its way onto the roof of the elevator Eon and the others are riding, up to Zard's leer.

As the elevator doors open, they are greeted like returning heroes, complete with cheers, from the clubbers gathered.

Zard is sitting at a table past the clubbers, and they cut through the thick of the crowd, to get to him.

Zard: Ahhh. There are my Knights in shining armor...

Zard lights up when he sees Nona in tow.

Zard: And they've captured a fair maiden.

Zard begins to chuckle.

Mr Crow: No, she's with Eon.

Zard nods and smiles broadly, then picks up a champagne glass.

He waves his hand before him, to show them that there are other champagne glasses, on the table, that he has prepared for them.

Zard: A toast...

The room falls silent.

Zard: To my brave knights for saving the world... and bringing me back my prized possession.

Zard looks at the bag slung over Mr Crow's shoulder with anticipation.

Trying to mask his excitement, Zard tips the glass to his lips, and everyone else, except Mr Crow and his team, does the same, with their glasses.

Zard: What's the matter gentlemen? Is something wrong?

Zard: It's not that...

Mr Crow looks at his watch.

Mr Crow: Just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Zard takes one last sip from the glass, then puts it down.

Zard: Ah yes... you're right... Business first... then pleasure.

Zard gives Nona a lascivious look, then waves his hand for them to go to the kitchen.

Zard: This way.

Nona tries to follow, but Zard stops her in her tracks.

Zard: No, my dear... This is for those collecting their prizes... not for the prize.

Zard smiles and curtsies, whilst Eon gives Nona a comforting look, before she watches them walk off towards the kitchen, where they cut through, to stand before the door, with the keypad.

Toto moves to open the door, but Zard stops him.

Zard: Let the owner do it.

Everyone looks at Zard, then he turns to look at Eon, who eventually types in the passcode, to open the door.

They push in, but just before the door closes behind them, the white cat scampers in, undetected.

Stunned looks on everyone's faces, as they push into the room, because of the glass walls, with flooring to match, and the big swimming pool in the middle.

They all stand by the edge of the pool, looking down on the transparency. It is as if they are floating in the air.

Zard: I see he didn't tell you all about his reward.

Mr Crow: It doesn't matter. What matters is that we get ours.

Zard turns to face them.

Zard: Your lack of curiosity is commendable Mr Crow... I however, am not so blessed.

Zard stares at Eon.

Zard: With all the women you can have in the world, why choose one? Why choose her?

Eon's eyes lower, then he raises his head, but as he is about to answer, the White Cat walks past, and everything including Zard's face fluctuate, as if a hologram was electrically disturbed.

Eon: What was that?

Mr Crow looks at his watch, and begins to shake his head in disbelief, whilst Mr Thin and Mr Lyon, exchange a look.

Zard begins to chuckle.

Mr Crow: That was a glitch in the Matrix.

Mr Thin: It only occurs...

Mr Lyon: When something is wrong.

They all look at Zard, whose laughter escalates, until he clutches his face, in his hands.

As Zard drags his hands up his face, and over his head, his face is replaced by NEO's.

Neo: The thing is, I really was going to keep my promises to you all... But now...

Neo flexes his muscles, and the glass walls bend and buckle, but does not shatter. It is his fight warm-up, which is both routine and intimidation. A crack of his neck follows, and then he jumps over the pool, with consummate ease, to begin to fight.

Punches, kicks and spin moves galore, they are no match for Neo, as he easily fends off their blows, whilst landing his.

One blow fells Mr Crow, and his watch spills from his hand. The desperate look he pays his splayed watch, triggers Eon to realize, that time is running out. So, he makes a decision, and tackles Neo to the ground, but he loses his phone in the melee.

Caught off guard by Eon's offensive, Neo eventually rises back up, but with Eon still attached in a bear-hug, Neo head-butts several times, as Eon pushes him away from the others, towards a glass wall.

Eon's plan is almost to fruition, as he has Neo's heel pressed up against the edge of the glass. Once he has him there, Eon becomes translucent, like a Spook, and since he is still holding on to Neo, he does as well.

Once translucent, it is much easier for Eon to push Neo through the glass, until his arms are on both sides of the glass. Then and only then does Eon let go of Neo, who immediately moves back to solid flesh, trapped in the thick fortified glass.

Eon wafts back into the body of the room with a smirk on his face, admiring his handiwork.

But his moment would be short-lived, as he feels the room buckle, as Neo first pulls, then pushes the glass wall, flexing his body.

There is just enough time to shoot Mr Crow a look, before the glass wall looks like it is doing a Mexican wave, bending and buckling, before shattering, for Neo to free himself.

Mr Crow and the rest are about to exit the door, when Eon turns back, to see Neo running towards them.

Eon stops, and as he had done two times before, he is prepared to sacrifice his own safety, to ensure the others get away.

Eon runs towards Neo, accidentally kicking Mr Crow's watch into the pool. Both Eon and Neo jump over the pool, and clash mid-air, holding each other tightly. before crashing into the water.

As they continue to struggle in the water, they sink to the bottom, until they hit glass at the base. Pushing forcefully on the bottom, to try to resurface, Eon's boot cracks the glass.

Their heads pop up above water, with them still entangled, and they are both sucked down to the bottom, as the crack becomes a major fissure.

Sinking more and more to the bottom, they continue to fight, but see the fissure is now a tear, to a very dark place.

Eon and Neo are sucked into the vortex, and fall from the ceiling of an empty underground train station, along with a waterfall of water.

Getting up to fix his clothes, Neo smiles, as Eon looks at Mr Crow's watch, lying on the ground, off to the side of them.

Neo: You know... there was a time when you and I were similar...

Neo begins to pace from side to side under Eon's watchful eye.

Neo: I too believed in love... I too was in love... but you know what it got me?

Neo pauses, as Eon just continues to stare.

Neo: Nowhere... I ended up fused to the machines to keep the peace, and rather than help, it hurt, as I had seen many killed in the war between the machines and humans... So, I asked myself, why, and you know what I came up with? No one it seemed, had care for any life.

Neo stops and points at Eon.

Neo: You know what I concluded? Love was the real problem, because love trumps life, and as a result, devalues life... So, for us to value life more, we had to get rid of love... That is why I made love a disease and infected everyone.

Neo smiles, and places his hands behind his back.

Neo: No longer able to love in your other world, you had to come here, to satisfy your urges, and once here, you realized that you didn't have limits. No burdens of pregnancy, disease. No moral or social pressure, everyone could be with anyone, and everyone.

Eon frowns, studying the words.

Neo: Diffused and satisfied, sex replaced love, and as a result, humans no longer wanted to make war with the machines. So, I convinced the machines, to shut down their baby fields… Well let's just say, they had no choice in the matter.

Eon looks up at a grinning Neo.

Neo: Ah, now you're beginning to get it.

Eon nods his head.

Eon: The risk of death in my world meant no children. So, life became more precious... not just for humans, but for the Machines.

Neo nods his head now.

Neo: Ensuring the truce, because we both became truly symbiotic life-forms...

Neo: Life, trumped love.

Neo nods his head knowingly.

Eon: But for how long?

Neo waves his finger at Eon.

Neo: The right question... Morta believed that war with the machines was inevitable, because the sky would eventually clear, and they would have no need for us...

Realization on Eon's face.

Neo: And she was right... war is inevitable.

Eon frowns in confusion.

Eon: So, what are you saying? Why did you send us on that mission to stop her?

Neo: Humans are on the brink of extinction... and I have the key to the next step, in our evolution.

Neo sticks out his hand to Eon.

Neo: Join me Eon.

Eon hesitates, his eyes studying the words.

Finally coming back to reality, Eon steps forward and shakes Neo's hand, just as the horn of an approaching train bellows.

Neo: You hear that Eon... That is the sound of inevitability.

The sound of an alarm from Mr Crow's watch catches Eon's attention, and his eyes squint, as he clutches Neo's hand tighter, before kicking him in the stomach.

Eon's hand fades to translucence just as he does, so Neo cannot pull him with him, and Neo flies, through the air, into the path of the speeding train.

A scowl on Eon's face.

Eon: My name is... Mr Smith.

Eon turns to run up the staircase of the train station, but stops and looks back, when he hears the screech of the emergency brakes on the same train which hit Neo. The doors to the train open and a very angry Neo pops out.

Eon runs up the stairs, with Neo in pursuit, to burst out from the underground steps, onto a busy street.

Eon's escape onto the street, is just in time, as in the background, there is a loud explosion, as Neo rockets out of the train station.

Eon turns to catch a glimpse of the carnage, but he doesn't stop running, because his sights are firmly set on a man, holding a cell phone.

Eon hears Neo call out to him, just as he takes the phone from the surprised man. Finally turning to face Neo, his fingers blur on the phone, as Neo rockets to him.

Too late for Neo, as Eon disappears, leaving the phone to fall to the ground, shattering into pieces.

Standing over the shattered pieces of the phone, Neo lights up with a smile, when he looks at his watch to see, that the stopwatch countdown, is on all zeroes.

With a deep breath, and his mouth wide open, Eon awakens in Mr Crow's ship, back at the broadcast lab.

He rips his hand out of the console, then scans the room to see that he is surrounded by lifeless, unconscious bodies.

Eon falls to his knees, to clutch Toto in his arms, but as he does, big dark coloured boots appear. Eon's eyes travel up the body to reveal Neo, with two guns in his hand, next to a scared Nona. One pointed at Nona, and the other at Eon himself.

Eon: You killed them.

Neo: I did what I had to do... don't you get it now?

Eon nods his head.

Eon: I do. I do...

Neo smiles.

Neo: So, let's try this once again... Your choice.

Neo steps away from Nona, and raises his guns, so that he is squarely in the middle of both Eon and Nona.

Neo: Is it going to be life?

Neo shakes one gun at Nona, whilst still focusing on Eon.

Neo: Or is it going to be love?

Neo shakes the other gun at Eon.

A long pause, with Eon and Nona, staring deep into each other's eyes.

Eon: Love.

Neo lights up.

Neo: OK...

Neo shoots Eon once, then continues to empty the clip into him. The sound of the gunshots and Nona's screams fading, as Eon falls to the ground, his body bleeding.

Lying flat on his back coughing up blood, Eon turns his head slightly to see, between his rapidly descending eyelids, Neo dragging Nona away.

Staring up at the ceiling, Eon begins to cough up more blood, but as he does, the blood begins to spread over his body, as it takes on a more silver colour and texture, before enveloping his entire body.

 **Home Again**

A hand pushes through a gooey soup, until it breaks free. A head follows the hand, and a bald Eon attached to a battery of tubes, is revealed.

Looking around at his surroundings, Eon sees that he is in one of many similar pods.

His hand gingerly touching the metal plug, at the back of his head, Eon looks up to see a flying ship with tentacled arms, before him.

His pod opens.

Grabbing him by his throat with a mechanical arm, the flying ship releases Eon from the tubes, and Eon is flushed down a drain. He slides down the tunnel until he falls into a sewer.

Struggling to stay afloat, Eon's arms flay as he sees bright lights appear overhead.

A door opens, and a metal arm stretches down until it grabs Eon out of the water.

The metal arm pulls a near lifeless Eon out of the water, until it retracts behind a closed door, at the base of a flying ship.

Inside the ship, Eon's groggy eyes open to see Mr Smith, Mr Crow, Mr Lyon and Toto, hovering over him, as he lays on a floor. They part, and Eon sees the darkened silhouette of a man wearing a hood, looking down on him.

The man pulls back the hood, to reveal an aged Morpheus

Morpheus: Welcome, to the real world.

Eon raises his hand, and an energy pulse resonates from it, blasting Morpheus back, and up, into the roof of the ship.

The End

Coming Soon- The Matrix Resurrection and The Matrix Revelations

115


End file.
